Nightmare Reborn
by Rokugatsu-Nin
Summary: Two years after Itachi died because of Gaara pushing him off a roof. Gaara, his boyfriend & other friends go to college. But the only thing is that Itachi's boyfriend wants pay back for what happen to Itachi. this is a squeal of The Only One. same warning
1. Feel The Difference

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I was going to wait until I was done with my Ita/Sas story, but I started having dreams about this one and the ideas won't leave me alone. They're buzzing in my head. In this story it's mostly about pay back. If you all remember from the last one, Gaara killed Itachi and Orochimaru found out, but they are no longer in high school. They are in college and they won't have jobs this chapter until I fine one perfect for each person. I'm also going to add new people.

Ages:  
18: Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto  
19: Neji and Haku  
20: Kimimaro  
21: Orochimaru, Sasori, and Deidara

Pairs: Neji/Gaara, Sasori/Deidara, Sasuke/Naruto and Orochimaru/Kimimaro.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters  
Warning: Rated for rape, violence, language and Yaoi

Beat-ed by Nik and Taylor

Chapter 1  
Feel The Difference

* * *

It had been two years since Itachi was killed. Everyone kept their promises and never said a word about what Gaara had done to him. They were all just thankful that he was gone. Now Neji and Gaara's relationship was better that Itachi was dead. All Gaara's friends went off to college and they all had jobs. Two years had given everyone time to recover and pick themselves back up again. 

Gaara was actually thrilled about wanting to go to college. His brother and sister were going and he didn't want to be alone. So he asked Neji about his school and Gaara's uncle paid his tuition.

They were all heading to the campus in Neji's car that day. Since Neji was taking Gaara, he decided to take everyone else he could fit in his car. When they got there they went inside the admissions office to get their room numbers.

When the woman behind the desk gave them the papers, Gaara and Neji found out they shared a room.

"Hey, what rooms did you guys get so me and Sasuke can come visit when we get bored?" Asked Naruto.

"Gaara and I have room 108." Neji answered for both him and Gaara. The redhead hadn't been doing much talking since the accident. It was bothering Neji but he didn't press the matter.

"I'm in 106." Haku said slowly, still reading through his papers. He was a little upset since he would be rooming with someone he didn't actually know yet.

"We have room 110." Sasuke shrugged like he didn't particularly care about the conversation.

"Well at least we're near each other." Naruto hyped as he smiled at their luck. They all could tell that Haku was upset since he wasn't able to share a room with any of them. Zabuza was attending a different university and Haku couldn't go since Zabuza was only there by luck and a scholarship.

"Haku, don't worry about it." Said Gaara quietly. He didn't really know what else to say to the boy. Not that he was even thinking of saying anything more in the first place.

"I know. I shouldn't let things like this bugs me. I mean yeah it'll be weird sharing a room with a new guy, but I can get use to it. At least I won't be rooming with any of '_his_' friends." He knew better than to say Itachi's name when he was around Gaara. Haku tried to play it off but he was still a little bummed about being the only one without a roommate he knew.

"We better get to our rooms and start unpacking. I don't know about any of you but neither Gaara nor I signed up for classes today." Neji grabbed Gaara's hand and they all started walking up to housing part of campus.

Haku went into his room first. Gaara and Neji stayed with him for awhile while Sasuke and Naruto went to their room to unpack everything. When Haku opened the door his roommate wasn't there.

"Well at least he's not here right now. I think I'll be okay guys. I mean sooner or later I will have to face him alone anyway." Haku threw his backpack in the room and onto his bed.

"Okay then, if you need us we're only two rooms away from you." Neji and Gaara both walked out of the room and headed to theirs. Haku sighed as he closed the door and fell back on his bed. Maybe this was all a mistake.

When Neji and Gaara got in the room there were two beds and they each had their own space. Gaara took out his laptop and put it on the desk.

"Gaara, you shouldn't be so quiet." Neji looked towards Gaara. "I mean it. You look like someone that hasn't been out for a while."

"Sorry Neji. I just can't stop thinking of all the things I went through. It's hard and the pills aren't helping that much." Gaara looked down at the floor. "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I'm kind of worry about Haku too." Gaara glanced at Neji. "Why is my life fucked up? I mean like what happened to me two years ago? I killed two people…." He mumbled more to himself than to Neji. He looked around franticly as if the incident was reoccurring.

Neji threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around him. "Gaara it's okay. I'm here. You'll be okay so calm down. I promised your brother and sister that I would watch over you. Here just lay down on the bed." Neji led Gaara over to the bed and laid him down on it. "You need to calm down Gaara. I won't let anyone find out about your past." Neji kissed his forehead and began playing gingerly in his hair.

"I just have a feeling that I'll see them again. I mean I did kill Orochimaru's boyfriend and you know he'll come—". Neji cut Gaara off by a kiss.

"It's okay. You will be fine. I told you that we're going to stay together. Nothing will happen, Gaara." Gaara nodded slowly, but it wasn't possible to identify it as a sleepy nod or a nod to show that he understood. He laid his heavy head down on a nearby pillow. Neji stared at him, stirring, he knew something wasn't right. He looked around but he couldn't bare telling Gaara since he was already bothered.

They both laid there until Gaara's eyelids fell. Then Neji got up quietly and walked out the door. He then pulled it shut and locked it knowing that Gaara would still be asleep when he got back. He walked down the hall and knocked on Sasuke and Naruto's room door. Naruto appeared in moments scratching his head and staring back at Neji curiously.

"Where's Gaara and Haku?" The blonde questioned groggily.

"Gaara is in our room sleeping and Haku, I think, is still unpacking his things. Oh, and Gaara was flipping out again. Itachi really fucked him up. I mean look at all the things that happened to Gaara when he was with Itachi or Orochimaru or the others. I would pursue the…..too bad I don't even know where they all moved off. I just know they followed Orochimaru." Neji looked at his two friends (Sasuke had crept up behind Naruto). "Gaara told me that he had a feel that they were around this college or even in school system. Just look around for them." Neji informed cautiously.

"Don't worry Neji. I'll watch for conspicuous people. You should get back to your room soon. You know leaving Gaara in a room by himself will never have a good result." Warned Naruto.

"Gaara won't do anything you loser. He'll be fine by himself as long as he's asleep." Sasuke assured, looking cautiously at Neji.

"I know. I was only joking Neji calm down. Don't look at me like that." Laughed the blonde.

"It not right to joke like that. Anyway, I have a bad feeling about this school too, but my worry is Haku. Remember Zabuza doesn't go to this school. So if Haku gets hurt or hit on or anything Zabuza's not here to help him, which leaves us. I know Gaara would help him, but he isn't himself right now. He starting to get jumpy and is freaking out a lot more now." Neji paused and looked down at the ground. "I'm worried about him. And Kankurou and Temari aren't here to help me with him. It's just bothering me about him. I know he has his pills and all that, but I'm afraid he will do something really bad. That's why I gave you that look, Naruto." Neji looked up at them.

"Okay. I'm sorry Neji." Naruto paused. "I feel bad that I can't help him. You know more about him Neji. Even if I would help Gaara, he probably wouldn't listen to me. He doesn't trust me like he does you and Haku, but I'll try to help as much as I can." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks for your help. I might call Kankurou and Temari later tonight. We don't have classes until Friday maybe I'll ask them to come up. Temari is a doctor and she and Kankurou always took care of Gaara after his father use to beat him." Neji started walking out of the doorway, but stopped before he went out. "I'm going to check on Haku and see how he's doing. Maybe I'll come back later with Gaara." Neji walked out and headed down the hallway to Haku's room.

Neji knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Haku came to the door and let Neji in. After he shut the door, he turned to Neji.

"I've been looking around this room and at all the stuff. The person I'm sharing a room with seems a little scary to me. He must be into the shit that Itachi was into. You know the bondage and that kind of thing." Haku stated, looking a bit pale.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's one of his friends. If it is, then just come in the room with me and Gaara. He's got a bad feeling about this school and its starting to freak him out, but I got him to sleep. I can help you unpack and then you can help me with my stuff while I unpack Gaara's." Neji suggested.

"Yeah, I'll help you." Haku showed Neji where to put everything and they started unpacking the bags.

* * *

Orochimaru was hanging out with his friends until he spotted a familiar car. He stopped chatting and looked closer. Kimimaro was the first to notice his boyfriend's departure from the conversation. 

"What's wrong Orochimaru?" Kimimaro looked over where Orochimaru was staring at and saw the car. "Is that Neji's car?" Kimimaro asked looking at Orochimaru.

"I think it is, but I'm not sure. If it is him, he should have came to this school as soon as he left high school, unless he wanted to wait for Gaara and the others to get in. I'm going to go check this car out. If it's Neji then I know Gaara's with him." Orochimaru started to walk over to the car with his the group of friends in his wake.

When they got to the car, Orochimaru looked inside the car and saw Gaara's CD player. He saw the redhead with it everyday in school and when Itachi kidnapped him it had been in his bag. They looked through the car and he saw the device, but he also saw stuff that Neji and Gaara didn't own and wasn't their style. Haku was one of the people that came with them and if he was right, Sasuke and Naruto were going to this school too. He'd been waiting two years to face Gaara again. He wanted to see the one who took Itachi away from him. He also wanted to get back at the people who helped Gaara keep it from everyone else.

"Neji and his friends are here. I know it's them. I wonder where they could be?" He growled. "Listen to me, if any of you guys find them, come let me know. I've been waiting to hurt Gaara and all his little friends for what they did to Itachi. They helped Gaara keep it from the cops." Orochimaru took a deep breath before talking again. "I'll get them all back for what they did to Itachi. We'll take them out one by one and I'll make sure Gaara suffers more then the others. I need everyone's help with this because they think Itachi was bad, but they'll hate me when I'm through." Orochimaru walked away and headed to his next class.

The others watched as Orochimaru walked away. They knew that he would do whatever it took to make Gaara feel the way he did now. Even if it meant killing the people he cared about.

"They better hope they aren't near him. They won't live if Orochimaru finds them." Sasori looked at Deidara noticing his sudden silence. "What's wrong, Deidara?" Sasori frowned.

"Who are these kids he keeps talking about? I mean what did they do, yeah?" He asked dangerously.

"Two years ago. We were all after this kid name Gaara. We did some serious damage to his mind and almost killed him. That's when Itachi was still alive, but Orochimaru doesn't understand that Itachi pushed Gaara too far and Gaara pushed him off of the mall's roof. Itachi fell to his death and every since then Orochimaru has been awaiting the day where he could make Gaara feel a pain equivalent, or greater, than his own." Explained Kimimaro.

"But why doesn't he just do it himself. I mean it's his business. Why should he drag us in?"

"Because, if we don't help Orochimaru. We'll end up getting hurt and who knows what will happen to us. We'll probably be in the same shoes as Gaara and his friends." Sasori concluded vacantly.

They were all quiet now. They were hoping that Orochimaru wouldn't find Gaara. They knew if he did that life was going to be a living hell and everyone knew that Gaara had two sides to him. The scared little kid that wouldn't stand up for himself and then a side that Itachi and Gaara's father met…and even Neji. Sasori never told anyone, but he was there on the roof when Itachi was killed. He was trying to rape Gaara and Gaara started to fight back and was saying things that scared him. It was Itachi's own fault that he was killed that day. If he'd left Gaara alone and had never bothered him then, Itachi would still be alive.

'_Why don't you just let up on the kid Orochimaru. You'll end up like Itachi if you go after him or his friends. He isn't the weak kid we knew. He is stronger and really different now. I was there when Itachi died. He tried to rape Gaara and Gaara fought back to protect himself. I would have done the same thing if that was the only way to get rid of Itachi.'_' Sasori was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't know that everyone left, but Deidara.

"What's wrong Sasori? You look like you're troubled about something." Deidara looked at Sasori hard and tried to read what was wrong with him, but couldn't tell.

"I was there when our friend Itachi was pushed. I just never told anyone because I knew I would be in trouble because I didn't do anything to save him. See, Itachi let us get away with lots of stuff, but Orochimaru won't. I'm worried that if I tell him, he'll kill me because I didn't do anything to stop Gaara and—"He was cut off by a fierce kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll help with whatever we have to do for him. I know what its like to lose a friend and I want to have fun with this Gaara kid." Deidara smiled at Sasori and he smiled back unsure of his emotion at that point. They then started off to class.

* * *

Gaara found himself lying in bed when he woke up. He didn't want to move, but knew that Neji and one of his friends were in the room. He rolled over on his other side and cracked one eye open to see what they were doing. He didn't want to do any work so he acted like he was sleep while he watched Haku unpack Neji's things, and Neji unpacking his stuff. The fake sleeping was working until Neji felt someone watching him. 

"You know that I know when you're faking. We've been together for three years now." Neji turned around as Gaara sat up and smiled.

"I know. I just didn't want to unpack my things. I'm getting online to see who's on. I miss talking to my brother and sister." Gaara walked over to his laptop and signed online. He saw that his brother and sister were on. So he signed in to the chat room so that he could talk to them.

* * *

(Chat room) 

Theonlyone: Hey guys. I'm glad to see that you two are on.

Wind-goddess: Yeah, it's different around here since you're not here. Kankurou is freaky sometimes and wants you to come back.

Kany6: Shut up Temari! You know I can read this too since it's a chat room only for us three to talk. Anyways, how are you Gaara? How do you like your new school?

Theonlyone: It's okay I guess. I'm having a bad feeling about the place. I'm just glad to have a room with Neji and two rooms down from us is Haku's room and then Sasuke and Naruto's room is down the hall.

Wind-goddess: So you are all together. That's what I was hopping for. I didn't want you to get stuck with another person since you do have that other side of you.

Kany6: So when do you start classes?

Theonlyone: On Friday. We are unpacking our stuff...well Neji is unpacking mine and Haku is unpacking his.

Kany6: That sucks. I had to start class the first day I got there. And I still have two years to go, while Temari is done with school at the end of this year.

Theonlyone: Well I still got four years to go and know for a fact that Haku and I will probably get hit on by most by girls _and_ guys. I hope not, but you can never tell those things.

Wind-goddess: Well at least you have Neji there to protect you. Oh and did you know that Kankurou has a boyfriend now Gaara?

Kany6: SHUT UP TEMARI!

Theonlyone: No I didn't know. Who is it?

Wind-goddess: That Sakon kid. He goes to your school. He hangs out with Tayuya.

Theonlyone: Well I know he was apart of Itachi's group and so was Tayuya, but they told Itachi that they didn't want anything to do with the stuff they did to me and the other people.

Wind-goddess: That's why you didn't want me telling him?!? You better not come home Kankurou because I'll beat the shit out of you.

Kany6: Well I told you not to tell him….

Theonlyone: I don't care. As long as I have Neji, I'm fine. Well I've got to go. We are going to Naruto and Sasuke's room. Talk to you guys later. Bye.

(End of chat room)

* * *

He waited for a bye from both of them and signed out. He closed his laptop and put it under his pillow like he always did. 

They walked down to the other two rooms and walked in. Naruto was sitting on the bed as Sasuke was still unpacking his stuff. Gaara and Haku sat on the bed with Naruto as Neji walked over to Sasuke who was having a problem with one of his bags.

"So how is your new room Haku?" Asked Sasuke casually.

"It's okay, but the guy who shares it with me seems weird. It's really dark over on his side of the room and it looks like a place where a lot of people end up. The other thing that scares me about him is that he has chains and handcuffs on his bed. It's so weird. Why do I get stuck with the weird people?" Haku looked down.

"Don't worry. You can come to my room anytime even if we aren't there." Offered Neji.

"Okay Neji." Haku looked over to Gaara who was looking at the floor absently. Gaara looked up after everyone was done talking about Haku's roommate. He saw that Sasuke was finally done unpacking. He stood up and walked to where Neji was, then turned around and asked,

"Since we're done unpacking can we go somewhere else? I'm bored and don't want to be inside all day. It's driving me insane." Gaara asked quietly.

Everyone agreed and walked out of the room not forgetting their keys. They all got in Neji's car and drove to the nearest mall. But unbeknownst to them, were watchful eyes.

"So they are all here in this school. Gaara looks more fuckable now then he did back then. But I see that he and Neji are still together. Once again it will be hard to get close to him unless he's in one of my classes." Orochimaru looked at his friends and smiled. "So this year is going to be fun, but it's not going to be fun for those five." He grinned deviously.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Kimimaro.

"We will have to talk about it later, but what I've got in mind so far is for us all to go after one person and then we all go after little Gaara. We won't hurt the others just keep them away from Gaara is all. I know that Sasori and Deidara are in same class as him and I'm in one too." Confessed the determined bully.

* * *

It was really late when they all got back to Sasuke and Naruto's room. Gaara, Neji and Haku stayed a little to talk, but then walked out since Naruto and Sasuke were going to bed. Neji opened the door for he and Gaara's room and Gaara was the first to walk in and lay on the bed. Haku followed, not t all eager to re-enter his room. 

"If you're that afraid to be in that room, why don't you ask for a new one?" Neji asked as he was trying to get Gaara to take the pills before he fell to sleep.

"If I did that then they would probably move me to another hall and I won't be near you guys anymore." Haku insisted.

"Okay then. Haku can you help me? Gaara's in one of his moods where he won't take his pills. Just hold him down when I roll him on his back." Neji said while beginning the task.

Haku went over to the bed and as Neji rolled Gaara on his back. Haku held him down while Neji put the pills in Gaara's mouth and held his hand over his mouth until he knew the pills wouldn't be spit out. Haku then let go of Gaara and sat on the floor near Neji's bed. Neji finally let go of Gaara and walked over to talk to Haku. He knew why Gaara was doing that and knew he better talk to Haku and get him out. Then he and Gaara could do what they wanted to do before going to bed.

"Listen Haku, the guy won't do anything to you. He knows that he would be kicked out of school." Neji insisted smartly.

"I know, but what if he does? I mean you saw the chains and that stuff on his bed. The guy is crazy." Said Haku, clearly unconvinced.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry. If he tries anything, just come over here." Neji said graciously.

"Okay, I'll go since Gaara's being moody. Bye." Haku waited for Gaara and Neji said bye and then walked down to his room. When he got into the room he saw that his roommate hadn't arrived yet. He went to the bathroom and then took a shower. When he got out of the shower. He heard the door shut and someone walking around in the room. When he walked out of the room he didn't bother to look at the person. He sat on his bed and started texting Zabuza. Then he heard his roommate talk to him.

"Hello Haku. It's nice to see you again." Spoke the person.

Haku turned around to face the familiar voice. His eyes opened wide and he couldn't move and the only thing he said was— "Not you".

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I had to put it at the end of this chapter. The question that I have is, who is Haku's roommate? Kimimaro? Orochimaru? Sasori? Deidara?

Please review everyone and tell me what you think of this chapter and sorry if the beginning sucks. And tell me who you think is the roommate. Later.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Thank for the review guys. Now i'm going to start getting crazy with this story and in later chapters your going to be like WTF lol. Hope you guys like this.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 2

"Not you, I can't deal with you, I'm leaving." Haku started to get up but was only pushed back down onto his bed with Orochimaru over top of him.

"I don't think so Haku. You see, I'm not dumb, I know that Gaara is here with his boyfriend as well as Sasuke and Naruto, and I know everything about this school." He laughed coldly. "With you as my roommate I think this year will be the most fun I've ever had."

Haku stared up at his tormentor with a mixture of confusion, fear, and anger.

"What do you want from me? If you think I'm going to let you hurt Gaara because of what happened with Itachi then you've got another thing coming!"

Orochimaru smirked.

"Silly little Haku, not only am I going to get revenge on Gaara but I'll be sure all five of you get taken care of one by one. And guess what else?"

He leaned in very close to the boy's ear.

"I'm starting with you." Orochimaru licked the side of Haku's face before moving slowly away. "I'll be going to bed now my dear Haku but don't worry, we'll see each other again soon." With that Orochimaru walked over to his bed, turned off the lights and almost immediately fell asleep.

Haku remained rooted to the spot as his mind desperately tried to come to terms with Orochimaru being his roommate. He knew he had to talk to Neji about this but at this time of night God only knows what he and Gaara could be doing and he certainly didn't want to find out. With a sigh he decided the news could wait for tomorrow as he rolled over to fall into an uneasy sleep, all the while praying Orochimaru wouldn't harass him in the morning.

---

The next day when Haku awoke the first thing he noticed was that Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. Relieved, he hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed before rushing off to see who else was awake. The first door he knocked on was Neji's. It took a few minutes for the Hyuga to come to the door but when he did he promptly greeted Haku and let him in.

Sasuke and Naruto lay on the floor talking amiably while Gaara chatted with his siblings on his laptop.

Nervously Haku made his way over to where the Hyuga was and sat down, leaning against the bed Neji and Gaara shared.

Naruto looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Haku? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I didn't see any ghosts, it was something far worse." He paused briefly. "I met my new roommate, and you guys won't believe who it is."

"Spit it out." Gaara didn't bother looking away from his laptop but his impatient tone hinted at interest. Haku took a deep breath in, he could feel three pairs of eyes boring into him with curiosity.

"It's Orochimaru." A chorus of gasps could be heard around the room and Haku had to force himself to continue. "That's not the worst of it, he knows that we're all here and he wants revenge! I-I'm scared guys, I don't feel safe in that room!"

Haku looked down, shaking from an overwhelming rush of fear. " I can't stand it, last night he wouldn't let me leave. I swear he's gotten even scarier since high school."

Neji's brow furrowed with concern as he studied his friend.

"Don't worry, if he makes any moves on you just tell us and I promise that we'll protect you." His pale eyes shone with worry. "I don't even want to think about what Zabuza would do if we let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, and no matter what he says Orochimaru is nothing like my brother," Sasuke piped in. "Worst-case scenario he'll get a little sexual with you but he's not capable of cruelty quite like Itachi.

Haku nodded slightly, knowing Sasuke was just trying to help even if it wasn't exactly comforting. Neji shifted a bit, looking thoughtful before speaking up again.

"If he gives you any trouble just come to our room, you're welcome any time."

Haku nodded again, watching as the Hyuga got up to place a comforting hand on Gaara's shaking shoulders, the redhead looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't even worry if they know where you're going because if they want to try anything with you or Gaara they'll have to get through me first."

Neji sat down next to the redhead, hugging him tight and rocking back and forth as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear in an attempt calm him down.

Haku looked at the pair fondly before averting his eyes to his lap.

"I really am grateful that you guys are here for me, but I still can't help being worried."

---

Meanwhile Orochimaru and his friends were all sitting in class together, listening intently as the snake-like man delivered the news about his roommate.

"Don't worry, having Haku around won't interfere with any of our plans, when we need my room for meetings I'll just chase him off." The group nodded confidently as Orochimaru's eyes darted about to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I do however have a feeling that Neji's going to make things difficult for us. We'll have to take care of him and the others first so we can get to Gaara, I've got a plan but you'll have to wait until later to hear the details."

Kimimaro twisted a lock of silver hair around his finger and examined the group.

"Sounds good, but what are we supposed to do until then? It sucks that we can't harass them yet and we have to think of the possibility that Gaara got stronger."

"That is true but I'm really more worried about Neji right now. We all know he'd protect the brat with his life and go to any means to keep him safe." Sasori spoke up; looking sickened at the mere thought of Neji.

Orochimaru sighed, waving a hand dismissively at his friends.

"Look, by now it's very probable that they know we're here. Haku was scared shitless last night and looked ready to tell the first person he saw about what I had done. The way I see it we have a limited amount of time to enjoy ourselves before things get serious so tonight, we're going to have some fun with Haku."

The group chuckled ominously.

"By the time we're done with him he won't ever want to be in the same room as me again."

The rest of the class passed rather uneventfully, they finished their work, discussed a meeting time, and made plans to meet up with their other friends at the mall later.

---

After a brief discussion Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji decided that the mall would be a good place to spend the rest of their day, it was fun, affordable, and most importantly far away from Orochimaru. After they'd all agreed on where to go Haku had left to get ready, taking Sasuke and Naruto with him so Neji would have a chance to be alone with his boyfriend.

The Hyuga desperately wanted to talk to Gaara but the redhead looked completely lost in thought and experience had taught him that this would be a good time to leave his boyfriend alone. With a dejected sigh Neji headed in to the bathroom to take a shower. The whole time he was in there all he could do was worry, what was going to happen now that Orochimaru was here? Would he try to hurt Gaara? And what about poor Haku being trapped in a room with him?

When he was finally done cleaning himself Neji walked back into the room with one towel covering his lower half while the other was wrapped around his hair. He stood in the center of the dorm, examining Gaara worriedly while he dried himself off.

"I understand that you're upset, Gaara but please understand that I won't let anyone hurt you." Neji dropped his towels to the floor and began dressing himself.

Gaara didn't bother with a response; he only stared sadly down at the floor.

"Please don't be upset, if it comes right down to we're all willing to kick Orochimaru's ass for you." Neji kneeled down on the floor next to Gaara, wrapping his arms lovingly around his small waist.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Neji, it's Haku. Sure, we can fight back against Orochimaru if he comes near us but what about him? They live in the same room!" Gaara let out a shuddering sigh and rested his face in his hands. "I'm just so scared, I don't want a repeat of high school."

Gaara stood up from the chair, closing his laptop and walking over to lie down on the bed, facing the wall. "I don't want to see people getting hurt again. I don't want you getting hurt." Gaara squeezed his eyes, curling up into a ball as stress overcame him.

Neji walked over to the bed and sat next to the boy, leaning in to kiss the side of his head tenderly.

"Don't worry about me, Gaara. I'll be fine." Neji played gently with his boyfriend's hair before his hands wandered down to stroke his sides thoughtfully. "You know you really should eat more, your siblings would be very angry if they could see how thin you've gotten."

Gaara rolled over on to his back, grabbing Neji's hands away from his sides so he could pull the taller brunette on top of him. The two stared at each other for a moment and Gaara just knew his boyfriend would be forcing him to eat out with the group tonight.

"I promise I'll eat later." Gaara murmured softly before attempting to sit up only to be pushed back down again by a suddenly lustful Neji.

"Come on Gaara. The guys won't be here for another ten minutes, let's have a little fun." Neji gazed fondly down at Gaara's eyes, he really loved those cool green orbs; they reflected so much kindness and sweetness with just a hint of hatred that was still left over. More than anything Neji wanted to see that hatred vanish and be replaced by happiness for the rest of time. "Please come with us to the mall, it would make me so happy."

"Fine...I'll go." Gaara leaned up to kiss his boyfriend softly. Happily, Neji pushed Gaara back down and deepened the kiss, reaching down into his lover's pants.

Gaara moaned delightfully and arched his back, his hands inching up to remove Neji's shirt.

Neji smirked, moving his hands up and down Gaara's torso sensually. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull Gaara's shirt off before going back to making out, their bare chests rubbing up against each other.

They were both starting to get very into this and each was tugging desperately at the button's of one another's pants, they almost succeeded in completely stripping each other when a loud knock on the door interrupted their actions.

"You guys need to hurry up and get in the car or we'll just leave without you!" It was Naruto's voice and he sounded quite impatient.

Hurriedly the two lovers sat up and started putting their shirts back on. When that was done Neji smiled down at Gaara hopefully.

"Are you going to come with us or stay here?"

"I'll come with." Gaara grinned, getting up and rushing out the door with Neji right behind him.

The ride to the mall was quick, only about fifteen minutes, and it wasn't long until everyone was seated around a table in the food court, happily chatting and picking at each other's meals.

---

Orochimaru and his friends were walking towards the food court when they suddenly spotted Gaara, Neji, Haku, Sasuke, and Naruto sitting at a table together. Gaara was the first to notice their presence, he looked up, made brief eye contact, and then promptly jumped to his feet and speed walked in the opposite direction.

"Deidara and Sasori go after Gaara and see where the kid's going, the rest of us are going to have a little chat with his friends."

Deidara and Sasori both nodded.

"And you two can do whatever you want when you find him, I don't even care if you kill him."

Deidara and Sasori obediently headed off in the direction they saw Gaara walk in as the rest of the group headed towards where Neji and the others sat.

---

Neji was far too busy watching Orochimaru approach their table to notice his boyfriend's quiet escape.

"It's nice to see you again, Neji" Orochimaru grinned, finally coming to a stop right in front of the Hyuga.

"What the hell do you want?" Neji snarled, fists clenching angrily at his sides.

"I just wanted to say hi to my old friends from high school." Orochimaru spoke in an exaggeratedly innocent tone, eyes wandering over the table. When he saw Sasuke the expression on his face almost immediately darkened, he didn't like how similar the boy looked to Itachi.

The young Uchiha noticed the dark look and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Go away, Orochimaru. We have enough things to worry about without you around."

"You remind me of your brother, you both talk before you think." Orochimaru sneered.

"I'm nothing like that idiot of brother, all he did was take up valuable breathing room for the rest of us I'm glad he's dead!" Sasuke folded his arms and smirked, completely unaffected by the death glare he was receiving.

"You're going to regret saying that." Orochimaru snarled before turning his back on the Uchiha and facing Neji. "If I was you I'd watch my boyfriend very closely, he's going to pay for what he did to me."

With that the snake man turned on his heel and stormed off down the halls.

With Orochimaru's threat ringing in his ears Neji looked fearfully around the table, just now noticing that Gaara was no longer with them.

"Where's Gaara?" He looked at his friends with panicked eyes but all they did was shrug." We need to find him and make sure he's safe!" The Hyuga stood up so quickly that his chair toppled to the ground with the rest of the group following suit.

---

The second he'd seen Orochimaru approaching Gaara had quietly fled from the table and headed to the nearest bathroom, now he was crouched on the floor of the largest stall battling the urge to leave college and go home.

With a shaky hand he reached into his pocket, pulling out a sharp piece of glass he'd found lying on a sidewalk ages ago. He knew it was wrong that he still carried stuff like this around with him but it was comforting to know it was there. Gently he brought the weapon to his wrist, but hesitated moments before making the cut when his mind involuntarily wandered to Neji. The last thing he'd ever want to do would be to anger Neji or give him any reason to leave him. Plus the Hyuga would surely call his siblings and they would immediately rush down to the school if he ever found out that he was cutting.

'_If I go through with this I'll be hurting three people that love me and I'll be hurting myself! That just doesn't make sense, why would I hurt myself?' _Gaara sighed deeply._ 'I just should get back to Neji before I end up doing something dumb.'_

With a resolute nod Gaara tucked the piece of glass away and stood determinedly to leave. But the second he pushed open the doors and started to step outside a strong pair of arms were grabbing him, forcing him back into the stall.

Startled, Gaara started to struggle. He couldn't see his attackers face but he did hear the lock sliding shut, indicating a third person was there as well.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Gaara cried, trying to push the person off of him but only succeeding in getting shoved further back against a wall.

"Oh c'mon, is that anyway to talk to an old friend? I thought by now you'd know better but apparently you haven't changed at all."

It was Sasori holding Gaara firmly against the wall as Deidara moved forward to take a closer look at the boy.

"You're a cutie! Orochimaru said you wouldn't disappoint me and he was right." The blonde grinned evilly as he caressed Gaara's cheek. "This isn't high school anymore and it's time someone showed you what really happens to cute little boys when they wander off by themselves." The blonde turned to face his companion. "Sasori, you're going to have to help me out, I hear this kid is hard to deal with."

The taller redhead nodded before adjusting his position to hold the boy more firmly in place with his arms pinned behind his back. Deidara smirked and reached up to start playing with Gaara's hair, toying with the silky red locks before leaning down to kiss his soft mouth.

Gaara made a noise of protest and tired to turn his head away, refusing to open his lips to the invading kiss. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he yanked hard on the boy's hair causing him to yelp with pain. The blonde took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue prodding forcefully into the cavern of Gaara's mouth. When Gaara still didn't kiss back Deidara pulled away.

"I was going to take it easy on you, but I guess now I'll have to get violent." Deidara sneered and went in for a second round but was stopped by Sasori.

"I hear people coming, Deidara we'd better get out of here before his little posse shows up." Sasori let go of a shell shocked Gaara and unlocked the stall door to walk out.

Reluctantly Deidara headed after his companion, sparing one last glance over his shoulder.

"The next time I see you you'd better have had a serious attitude adjustment." Deidara stepped forward to plant one last kiss on Gaara's lips before turning to strut confidently out of the bathroom with Sasori. The pair took extra care to not be spotted by Gaara's friends, none of them knew who Deidara was yet and they intended to keep it that way.

Gaara listened to the sound of their retreating footsteps for what seemed like an eternity; once he was sure they were really gone he collapsed on the floor of the bathroom, bringing his knees up to his chest.

'_I can't believe that just happened! I'm so confused, who the hell was that blonde guy?'_

Gaara shuddered.

'_He reminded me so much of Itachi...And why is Sasori with him? I thought I was safe now, I thought it was over; I can't believe I was wrong! Oh great, now I can feel tears coming. If I start crying Neji will know something is wrong. He can't know that anything is wrong, I can't cry, I can't cry I can't cry.'_

Gaara repeated the phrase over and over in his head like a mantra, determined that Neji wouldn't find out he'd almost been raped by a complete stranger.

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up to see none other than Neji himself towering over him and looking concerned.

"Gaara, what happened? Are you okay?"

All he could do was sit there on the bathroom floor and stare up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. He tried to speak but his tongue just wouldn't form the words.

Neji frowned. It was glaringly apparent that something terrible had happened here and now his boyfriend was in shock. Quickly the Hyuga scooped the petrified boy up in his arms and barked out orders to the rest of the group. They were going to take Gaara back to his room and then call his siblings. Whatever was wrong with the boy Neji was sure Kankuro and Temari would be able to help.

---

Gaara started to wake up and move around. At first he didn't know where he was and he could a few inklings of fear but when Neji's voice cut through the silence he calmed down.

"Hey, Gaara how are you feeling?" Neji leaned down to kiss him lightly. "We were worried about you." He murmured with a sweet smile.

Kankuro stood up, grinning widely.

"Yeah you scared me and Temari for a minute. We thought that something hap-" They were cut off by Gaara's voice.

"I was almost raped." Gaara whispered it so quietly that only Neji could hear.

"Hey thank you guys for coming here but I think Gaara will be fine now." The brunette stood up quickly, opening the door and ushering out his guests.

"Okay then. We will see you some other time, Sweetie." Temari gave her youngest brother a brief hug and kiss before walking out of the room.

"Yeah I'll come back next weekend." Kankuro promised, hugging Gaara quickly before taking off down the hall to catch up with his sister.

Neji glanced around the room, gratefully noting that Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku were all preoccupied with the television. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Gaara.

"What do you mean you were almost raped?" Neji whispered into his lover's ear.

"This guy. I don't know who he was but he was with Sasori. They trapped me in the bathroom stall and he was-" Gaara stopped and turned to bury his face in Neji's chest, he was helpless to stop the oncoming tears.

"It's alright. I'm here Gaara. I won't let it happen again. I swear I won't." Neji held Gaara and rocked him back and forth until he stopped crying. He leaned back slightly to examine the boy, noting with mild surprise that he'd fallen asleep. Gently he placed Gaara's head on the pillow, tucked him in, and then went to watch a movie with the rest of his friends.

---

After the movie was over Sasuke and Naruto went back to their dorm room. Haku stayed around to keep Neji company.

"Shouldn't you wake Gaara up to take his pills?" Haku questioned.

"Yeah, I should." Neji looked at his friend, grateful for the reminder. He walked over to the bed and woke Gaara up. The boy was still half asleep so it was easy for Neji to give him his medicine. The Hyuga stayed there for a moment, admiring his peaceful boyfriend before going back to talk to Haku.

"He almost got raped because I wasn't with him." Neji always beat himself up for not being there for Gaara, always.

"You know that you tried your best, Neji, with Orochimaru and his friends at the mall something like this was inevitable." Haku reasoned.

"I know. I'm going to talk to Gaara before I go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haku said bye and walked out of the room to get something to eat since he hadn't had much that day. After Neji knew that he was gone he went to Gaara's bed and woke him up.

"Gaara we need to talk. I'm sorry I woke you up but I need to know what happened." Neji settled down on the bed.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, staring at Neji sadly, knowing that he had to tell his boyfriend the truth.

"Sasori was holding me down and this other guy started to do the kissing thing just like Itachi used to do to me. I don't like this place, Neji. I don't feel safe and sometimes... I-I just want to go home! If only they would stop coming after us, I'm sorry I killed Itachi but he was hurting me and you." Gaara turned away from Neji only to be forced to look at him by a gentle hand on his chin.

"Gaara please, I know it's hard but you need to start forgetting about what happened. I miss you, I miss the Gaara that was sweet, kind, and trusting, the one who wasn't fearful of every new person he met. I didn't want to say anything but it's been bothering me so much, I need you back!" Neji saw the tears in Gaara's eyes and held Gaara closer to him as Gaara talked.

"I'm sorry Neji. I'll try and go back to myself but I'm scared that...I'll end up snapping again except this time I'll hurt one of my friends." Gaara lay his head on Neji's chest. "If it ever comes to that please, I'm begging you, end my life. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt one of the people who cared about me. But don't worry, I'm going to try my best to be normal again." Gaara closed his eyes and in a minute he was back sleeping again.

Neji noted with a smile that Gaara went to sleep and laid him down carefully on his bed. He knew that his boyfriend had to be extremely upset now so he stayed in Gaara's bed, wrapping his arms comfortingly around him. In the time it took for him to fall asleep all Neji could do was worry about the last thing his boyfriend had said to him.

'_How can Gaara ask me to do something like that? I'd rather kill myself than him! And I promised Temari and Kankuro that I would protect him, help him beat his other half. God, I just wish Orochimaru and all his little friends would just leave him alone. Especially that guy, I wonder what he looked like?'_

Neji leaned over Gaara and softly shook him.

"Gaara, I'm sorry to wake you but I need to know what the guy in the bathroom looked like."

Gaara slowly turned over to face Neji.

"He has blonde hair and is the same age as Sasori. He also has the really bad moods swings, kind of like that guy that went after Hinata, but I forget his name." Gaara looked up at Neji since Neji started breathing harder. "Neji...what's wrong?" Gaara ask still tired and wanting to go back to sleep.

"I know who he is and he is worst then Sasori and Itachi combined. His name is Deidara and yes, he was the one that went after Hinata. As long as that guy is coming after you you're not leaving my side, I won't have you end up like Hinata, maybe even worse because you're a guy. Neji kissed Gaara's lips and whispered, "Go to sleep because we all have classes to go to." Neji laid his head down and held Gaara as he went back to sleep. Then he closed his eye and went to sleep too,

---

Haku walked to the café of the college, he wanted to get a quick snack before going to bed. He knew that he would have to face Orochimaru after getting back to his room. So he just sat at a table in the café and ate his snacks for as long as he could, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He turned to look around the room but didn't see anyone. He turned back around and ate the rest of his food, picked up his trash, and threw it away.

He was about to exit the café, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned really slowly, hoping it wasn't Orochimaru. When he turned, he saw this boy the same height of Sasuke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Haku asked a little bit scared.

"Oh sorry I scared you. I didn't know that someone would be here. My name is Sai and I just started going here today. So what is your name and do you have any friends in this place?'"

"My name is Haku and yes, I did come yesterday with four of my friends. I was just going back to my room. I have things to do before I go to class tomorrow and I need to text my boyfriend. So it's nice to meet you, Sai but I really need to get going. Talk to you some other time." Haku gave a sweet smile and walked off after Sai said bye and walk to other way.

As Haku was walking up to his room he knew that Orochimaru was probably already there since it was so late at night. He got to his room and used the key to unlock the door. When he opened it Orochimaru was sitting at his desk scribbling furiously at what appeared to be homework.

Haku went in and sat on his bed he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to text Zabuza. He sent the message and sat on his bed and started looking over his pages again. He felt his phone go off and read the text that Zabuza had sent him back. He texted Zabuza back but this time when he put to phone down. Orochimaru was standing at the side of the bed.

"What do you want? I don't have time for your games tonight, I'm busy. I do start classes tomorrow, you know and I need to study over this stuff to make sure I know what to have to do." Haku kept looking at his pages, not bothering to look up at Orochimaru who had started to move closer to him.

Orochimaru cupped Haku's chin, forcing him to look into his golden snake like eyes.

"I just want to play a little game, Haku. It's called how much can you take? The way the game is played is that I get to do what ever I want to you whether you like it or not. Oh, and another thing is you don't tell any of your friends about this or you will get it worse the next time." Orochimaru started crawling on top of Haku, the boy tried to fight him off but Orochimaru grabbed his neck and held him down. "Now, now, Haku you shouldn't try to stop me I'm stronger then my dear Itachi and I've been waiting ages to do this. Now are you going to be a good boy or do I have to use force?" Orochimaru grinned.

"Get off of me!" Haku kept trying to kick and hit Orochimaru, but that all stopped when Orochimaru backhanded Haku across the face.

"Now you better listen Haku." Orochimaru slid his hand over the mark he left by hitting Haku. "See, with you being my roommate I have a great opportunity to gather the information I need to destroy little Gaara's life. I'm not going to waste this opportunity, if you don't cooperate you will be getting hurt very badly."

Orochimaru started to slide his hand down Haku's scared small body. He loved that the kid was shaking underneath him.

"P-please Orochimaru let me go, I didn't go anything, I just want to sleep." Haku started shaking harder the lower Orochimaru's hands went. He gulped as the appendages started sliding up his shirt and back down to the rim of his pants. "Okay! What do you want to know? I'll tell if you just stop it." Haku felt Orochimaru sit back so he was resting on Haku's crotch.

"What rooms are they staying?" Orochimaru smiled, happy to be getting what he wanted.

"Gaara and Neji are staying in room 108, Sasuke and Naruto are staying in room 110." He let out a chocked sob. "Why are you doing this to me?" Haku asked still trying to push Orochimaru off of him.

"Well I came up with this plan that I take care of you. Kimimaro gets Neji, Sasori get Naruto and Deidara gets Sasuke. And once we get Neji away Deidara will take care of Gaara in the worst way imaginable" Orochimaru grinned to himself at the thought.

"Neji will never leave Gaara's side! Especially since we know Deidara was the one that not only went after Gaara but Neji's cousin too!"

"But Haku you are forgetting one thing. We are all stronger and meaner then Itachi was. The thing is, Itachi really did like Gaara and wanted to go out with him. He was only toying with the kid, but not me, I'm going to ruin his life no matter what. I remember I once tried to talk Itachi out of going after Gaara, but once that guy found something he liked he never gives up." Orochimaru said, smiling sweetly.

Haku was so scared that he tried to push Orochimaru off of him again, but saw three other people has suddenly entered the room.

"What the hell is going on? Let me out of here." Haku struggled harder but it was a losing battle with everyone on top of him.

---

Neji woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning. He smiled over at Gaara who was already awake and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What are you doing up so early?" Asked Neji, a little worried.

"I heard someone at the door. They've been knocking since 12 o'clock but I didn't what to wake you up. I think the person is still out there." Gaara turned to see Neji getting out of the bed and getting dressed. Quickly the redhead hopped out of bed to join his boyfriend in opening the door. Lying on the ground in a tiny little ball was a badly beaten Haku.

"Haku, what happened to you?" Gaara picked Haku up, knowing something was wrong since Haku jumped the instant he touched him.

Neji knelt down and helped Gaara lift him. They laid Haku on Neji's bed, pulling the covers over him. Gaara stuck around to comfort Haku while Neji ran to get Sasuke and Naruto.

"Haku, what happened to you? Please tell me." Gaara started shaking Haku lightly, trying to snap him out of his trance-like state. It worked.

"Gaara, they...are planning to take us out one by one. They said that Sasuke and Naruto are next on the list and then Neji and then you. Gaara, he is worst then Itachi! He's going to end up killing us all!" Haku broke down crying as he hugged Gaara tightly. "I tried so hard to fight them off, but they were too strong. I'm afraid that they'll hurt me again, I can't go back there, not until I know they've all left the room." Haku started shaking more and more. Gaara didn't what to do, this was worse than anything Itachi had ever done to him.

"They are coming after all of us now? I don't get it, If Orochimaru wants revenge on me why is he dragging you guys into it?" Gaara didn't like this one bit and if he had to he was prepared to fight Orochimaru without letting Neji know. "What did they do to you, Haku?" Gaara asked.

"T-they...r-raped me." Haku started once again crying.

"That's it now they got me pissed. If I see any of them tomorrow I swear I'll kick their asses even if Neji doesn't want me to get involved. Promise me you won't tell him about this."

"No, you can't do that! They'll hurt you, you'll get beaten up, raped, maybe even killed. Please, if any of that happens you know Neji will blame himself. Be reasonable, we all have to look out for each other." The look in Gaara's eyes scared Haku, it was the same look he had when he'd shoved Itachi off that roof.

"You're right, Neji would hate himself and if he got hurt because of me...Fine, I'll stay quiet and won't do anything. I promise." Gaara smiled and Haku felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's nice to see you smile Gaara, I don't think I've seen you do that since that day." Haku grinned contently and tried to move forward but the instant he did that sharp pain shot throughout his body causing him to scream and fall back.

"Haku!" Gaara shouted, very worried.

"It's alright, Gaara I'll be fine as long as I'm not in that room." Haku sighed, looking down at his feet. "I finally understand why Zabuza is so insanely protective of me..."

"Don't worry, Haku we're all here to protect you now." Neji's tone was very firm and both Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"We stick together." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much, I know I can count on you guys." The effeminate brunette smiled affectionately at each of his friends before turning on his side to go to sleep.

Sasuke and Naruto gathered around Neji to speak in hushed voices while Gaara flopped down onto his bed and watched his friend sleep. He couldn't believe Orochimaru had already started going after his friends.

---

An hour later Sasuke and Naruto had left and Neji had gotten himself ready for sleep. Since Haku was sound asleep in his bed he'd had no choice but to crawl in next to Gaara, whom he could tell was still awake.

"What's wrong?" Neji questioned, gently running his fingers over the redhead's cheek.

"They raped him, and now they're going to come after us one by one until I'm the only one left." Gaara's voice broke." Deidara's going after me and Sasuke, Sasori's going after Naruto, and Kimimaro's going after you. I-I don't understand why they can't just leave us alone!" Gaara could feel anger welling up and had to fight to stay calm.

Neji sighed softly, intertwining their fingers so he could give his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"People like them never know when to stop, they get a goal in mind and then they become set on reaching it through any means necessary. But don't worry, I'll protect you, Haku, and everyone else. Now why don't you try to get some sleep? Classes start tomorrow."

Neji could feel Gaara take in a nervous breath.

"It's alright, just keep in mind that Haku is in all of your classes except for the first and last so for half of the day you'll have a friend with you. Seriously, you need to get some rest now."

Neji kissed Gaara one last time before the two cuddled up and slowly fell into dream world.

---

Meanwhile Orochimaru and Kimimaro were staying up together.

"Do you think Haku has told his little friends yet?" Kimimaro looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

"I'm sure he has, and now we just have to wait until classes start for things to get really interesting." Orochimaru laughed. "I wonder if Haku will show up or if he'll be in too much pain to walk."

Kimimaro joined him in a sadistic chuckle.

"I think we should get to bed, my dear because we do have a long day a head of us." Orochimaru nodded his agreement, giving his boyfriend a light kiss before rolling over and falling asleep.

Kimimaro wasn't quite so quick to doze off; he was far too busy thinking.

'_It's going to be so much fun going after Gaara and Neji again, just like old times except better! With Orochimaru in charge we'll be able to get away with so much more! Especially since I have classes with Neji, I'm going to give him such a hard time.'_ Kimimaro laughed to himself, rolling over to put an arm around Orochimaru waist. Suddenly all his mirth vanished and he turned his eyes skyward, almost as if he was addressing the heavens.

'_I hope you're watching this, Itachi you need to know that Orochimaru is mine now and you will never get him back. You're dead now, it's time you left us alone, I hate how soft Orochimaru gets whenever he thinks of you.' _

With that Kimimaro rested his head on the pillow, possessively stroking his boyfriend's hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked hard on it

and wanted to put stuff in this that will come in

later chapters. I hope you guys like this.

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! I want to know what you guys think.


	3. What Are We Going To Do?

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter it going to be about what will happen throughout the story and people will get hurt and maybe raped I don't know yet and more. I don't have much to say so I'm just going to leave off here.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 3

Neji woke up the next day to find Gaara typing away on his laptop while Haku still slept. He hopped out of bed and wandered over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

"So when do you think we should wake him up?" He asked, nodding over in the direction of their sleeping friend.

" Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll worry about Haku." Gaara replied.

"Fine...I swear you are more bossy then anything today." Neji walked to the bathroom.

Gaara continued talking with his brother and sister while Neji showered. When the Hyuga was finally done Gaara walked over to Haku and shook him lightly, successfully awakening him.

"I'm really sorry for waking you guys up and staying in your room." The brunette apologized guiltily.

"It's okay, I told you to come to us if you have a problem and what Orochimaru did definitely qualifies." Neji soothed.

"Thanks a lot. We should probably get to class now." Haku got out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself in Gaara's clothes.

The three of them rushed down the hallways and into their respective classrooms, all worried about having classes with their enemies.

---

Neji sat stiffly at his desk, unable to stop himself from worrying. 'I hope Gaara doesn't have Deidara in any of his classes... ' Neji sighed, glancing to his left and noticing that Kimimaro was staring at him, just like he had been for the past twenty minutes. ' I can't take this guy anymore, I'm going to the bathroom.'

The Hyuga asked the teacher for permission before leaving the room, completely unaware of Kimimaro trailing behind him.

The first thing Neji did upon entering the bathroom was walk over to one of the sinks to splash water on his face. He stared down into the running water mournfully, hating how they were trapped in a school with their walking nightmares. With a sigh he shut off the water and turned to leave but was stopped by Kimimaro.

"What do you want? I don't have time for this shit." He growled.

"I just wanted to chat with you about what we have planned for Gaara. You know Deidara right? Well he's in every single one of your boyfriend's classes and I can guarantee by the end of this week he'll be hurting worse than your little cousin did." The silver-haired man smirked.

"If you guys so much as lay a hand on Gaara I'll kick all your asses!!" Neji could feel his temper rising.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt him that badly. It's just a rape, worst case scenario he ends up in a nut house." Kimimaro started laughing.

"Just leave him go! He hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment!"

Kimimaro smiled thoughtfully.

"Just imagine, when Deidara's done with him and he comes crying back to you…I hear Deidara's quite big if you know what I mean."

"I'll tell you one more time, Kimimaro. Shut. The. Fuck. Up! I will fucking beat you to nothing if you try to hurt him." Growled Neji.

"If you think about it your boyfriend isn't even that difficult to get with I mean look what happened after you two broke up, he went running off with Itachi. I even got to fuck him that day, man your boy is a good fu-" Kimimaro was cut off by a fist slamming into his face, sending him flying backwards and into a wall.

"I told you to shut up." Neji sneered.

Kimimaro got back up and started punching and kicking Neji in the ribs. The Hyuga fell to the ground, struggling to breath. He managed to pull himself to his feet and punched Kimimaro in the face again. He went to kick Kimimaro only to be kicked in the head. Neji fell to the ground again and was waiting for Kimimaro to come at him and as soon as he did Neji kicked him in the face and slammed him into the wall, causing blood to come spurting out of his mouth.

"That's for saying that shit about Gaara dick." Neji then fell to the floor and passed out.

The teacher came in to check on the boys when she found them in the bathroom. She picked up Neji since he was out cold and made Kimimaro walk down to the nurse office.

After Neji woke up and their wounds were treated the nurse sent them both back to their rooms for bed rest.

---

Naruto's class was doing some boring activity that didn't interest him in the least so he simply got up and walked out to see if anything cool was happening in the hallways. Sasori too got up from his seat, stealthily following the blonde as he strolled through the school and then went outside to perch himself on a wall. Sasori silently walked up behind him.

"I've heard you're pretty thickheaded." Sasori smirked.

Naruto whirled around, sky blue eyes narrowing.

"Oh fuck off, what do you know?"

"I know that you and Sasuke have never slept together. Probably because he doesn't want to give it up to a loser" Sasori cackled.

"Shut up, asshole. You think you can embarrass me? I'll show you." Naruto leapt from his perch, bringing a fist up to hit Sasori. The redhead quickly dodged him, grabbing the other boy by the hair and slamming him against the wall.

Before Naruto had a chance to recover a pair of hands were wrapped around his throat, mercilessly cutting off his air supply. He tried to struggle but it was useless and soon his vision blurred over and faded to black. Sasori finally let go, watching the unconscious boy fall to the ground. He stood over him, smirking evilly until he heard the sound of approaching voices.

By the time the teachers got to Naruto Sasori was long gone. They took him to the nurse's office where he stayed until woke up. When that happened he was promptly ordered back to his room to relax.

---

Sasuke was sitting in that third class of the day. So far he'd seen Haku but not Gaara, Neji or Naruto and he was especially worried about his boyfriend.

Finally his anxiety overcame him, there was no way he'd be able to get any work done until he knew his friends were okay. With a sigh he excused himself from class. He went to the rooms he knew his friends were supposed to be in but he only saw Haku. No Gaara, no Naruto, no Sasori, and no Deidara. That could only mean bad things.

Sasuke ran down the halls and outside to get to the dorm rooms. He kept running until he heard someone call his name.

He whirled around to see Deidara leaning casually against the wall. With a feeling of dread he began approaching the blonde, stopping dead in front of him, arms folded. "It's not safe to run around here, anyone could trip you." The older boy grinned.

"Go away. I need to find Gaara and see what happen to my other two friends." Sasuke was about to walk away but Deidara stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his chin on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Don't worry about your little friend Gaara. The redhead is in a safe place for now, that other one, Neji, he's in his room. Kimimaro and him had a fight and it didn't end very well. As for your boyfriend, well he is in his room too. The dumb blond didn't have a chance against Sasori. Just like you all don't have a chance against me." Deidara laughed evilly.

"If you guys hurt Gaara I'll kick your asses." Sasuke tried to get out of Deidara's grip but the blond tightened it.

"You are just like your brother. You two look the same and your mind's are both so one tracked." Deidara said.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like my fucking brother. I 'd never hurt people for fun!" Sasuke cried, still trying to get away.

"But you are a Uchiha, Sasuke, it's in your blood, you can't change what's in your blood. You'll be just like Itachi when you grow up." Deidara slid his one hand down Sasuke's stomach and back up. "You've even got the nice body your brother had…It's a shame he's not around to see how similar you've become." Deidara moved his hand into Sasuke's pants and grabbed roughly at his manhood. Sasuke threw his head back as Deidara tightened his grip. "Good boy, you like it just like your brother did." he laughed coldly at the young Uchiha.

"Fuck you. I'll never be like Itachi! Now let go before I have to hurt you." Sasuke grabbed Deidara wrist and tried to pry his hand off.

Deidara squeezed once again as his other hand went to the back of Sasuke's neck to grab a handful of hair causing the Uchiha to gasp.

"Now, now Sasuke you should consider yourself lucky. I'd take you back to my room and fuck you senseless but it's awfully crowded right now…Don't worry, I'll come back for you. It's not like Sasori will care and you don't have a big brother to protect you." Deidara turned to leave but stopped when he was hit in the back of the head.

"Why don't you just shut up for once? If I was like my brother then you'd be dead by now! ." Sasuke screamed as he punched the blonde in the mouth, cutting his lip open. Deidara hardly moved, just calmly wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"See? You are like your brother."

With that the blonde grabbed the raven around the neck and started dragging him down the hallway. A few minutes later he had dragged the Uchiha back to his room. He used the boy's key to open the door and then lay him on the bed next to Naruto. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead before turning to head back to his room, ready to have fun.

---

In his last class of the day all Haku could do was fret. He hadn't seen any of his friend's in a long time and Orochimaru was really freaking him out the way he kept staring. When the bell finally rang he jumped out of his seat, hurriedly gathering his possessions. He somehow managed to remain calm while walking down the hallways of the main building but the second he was in the dorm complex he bolted, rushing first to Neji and Gaara's room, and then Sasuke and Naruto's. He pounded on each of their doors but received no answer. Finally he headed back to his room, confident that Orochimaru was still in class.

When he got into the room he promptly called Gaara's phone but it just kept ringing. He then tried the others but he got the same result. Frustrated he got up to leave but was stopped by Orochimaru walking through the doorway and shoving him backwards.

"Let me go you fucking snake! I need to find my friends!" yelled Haku.

"It's okay my sweet little Haku. Three of your friends are in their room's sound asleep." He paused, grinning slyly. "Gaara is tied to a bed somewhere, but I can't tell you where. Now be a good boy and lay on the bed."

Haku slowly moved backwards, he knew that if he didn't cooperate Orochimaru would just use force. The best he could do for himself would be to get it over quickly. Orochimaru crawled on top of him, and he could feel the other man's crotch pushing up against his. All he could do was close his eyes, willing himself to another place.

Orochimaru liked that he was listening to him there was no greater pleasure than a younger kid giving themselves over to him. It was painfully obvious that the boy didn't like him touching him, and he especially didn't like the hand creeping into his pants. Haku arched his back as Orochimaru grabbed his manhood. The snake-like man leaned in and began kissing him, yanking on his hair for better access. This was the point where Haku would start fighting no matter how pointless it was, and Orochimaru loved that.

After about one and an half hours of being raped, harassed, and humiliated Orochimaru was done with Haku. He hopped off of him and strolled over to his side of the room, turning to examine the boy who was in too much pain to move.

"I hope you're not planning anything, you seem a little hurt." Orochimaru laughed coldly, mockingly blowing the boy a kiss before heading over to Kimimaro's room to see what Neji did to him.

Haku waited a few minutes then went to Neji's room. He knocked on the door and a minute later Neji came to the door.

"Haku what happened to you?" Neji help the younger boy into the room and laid him down on the bed.

"He...d-did it a-aga-again...Neji. T-they have Gaara too, b-but I don't know where." Haku was really shaking and his exhausted body needed rest.

"Listen you get some sleep, I'm going to go get Sasuke and Naruto." Neji sprinted down the hallway to his friend's room. Thankfully they answered on the first knock and when he hurriedly explained the situation to them they agreed to watch Haku so the Hyuga could go search for Gaara.

---

Gaara woke up lying on a bed with his wrists tied over his head with a belt, he briefly tried to free himself but it was apparent that his actions were in vain. With a defeated sigh he started looking around to see whose room he was in. He saw Sasori at his desk working on homework. Slowly the older teen turned to face him.

"Deidara must have knocked you out pretty good, you've been sleeping for most of the day." Sasori got up and walk towards the young redhead, running a finger along the restraints. "I hope that isn't too tight, Deidara put you like that this morning." He said calmly.

"What do you guys want with me? Do you think I won't kill you too?" Gaara gave the older redhead a death stare but Sasori seemed completely unfazed.

"Oh, I know that you will. I was there the day you pushed Itachi, I know what you're capable of. And guess what else? I know all the secrets you think you've kept safe."

Sasori walked over to the smaller redhead, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. The second the word's left his lips Gaara's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you find that out? You fucking dick I should kil-" Gaara was cut off by the door opening and Deidara walking in.

"Hush now little Gaara, there'll be plenty of time for talking after I'm done." The blonde looked up at Sasori. "Orochimaru and Kimimaro need your help with that Neji kid, sweetie, I'll take care of Gaara." Deidara kissed his boyfriend and watched eagerly as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What are they doing to Neji?" Gaara saw the smile on the blonde's face when he turned around and he just knew they were hurting him. He could feel anger bubbling up.

"Don't worry, Neji will be fine, he's only going to get a minor beating." Deidara pulled a cloth out his back pocket, tying it around Gaara's mouth before he had a chance to scream. " I'm so glad you're not wearing a shirt, all the less work for me."

Deidara crawled on top of the small boy, watching with delight as his prey struggled desperately.

"You know the more you struggle the more fuckable you look and you're just going to end up cutting your wrists up." He smirked down at the boy.

He smirked down at him, suddenly yanking the cloth out of Gaara's mouth as he began heatedly kissing him. When Gaara still refused to recuperate the affections Deidara grabbed a large handful of hair and yanked hard, using his free hand to punch him.

"If you don't start kissing back I'm going to make this hurt more than you ever thought was possible." He tried again but Gaara still rejected him. "You little bitch, this is your last warning, cooperate or I'll give it to your boyfriend too."

The next time he was kissed Gaara played along, fearing for Neji's safety.

At some point during their make-out session Deidara managed to remove the boy's pants as well as his own clothing. His hands slid sensually up and down the redhead's slender body and he was thrilled at the prospect of how tight this was bound to be. He kissed lower and lower, down his neck, over his chest, and then back up again. When his hands finally found Gaara's manhood he began eagerly pumping, watching as the boy started struggling all over again.

The pace increased violently and after just a few minutes Gaara came, screaming as his seed spilled over the blonde's hand. With a chuckle Deidara leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against the shell of his ear.

"You'd better stay still, I've heard the more you struggle the more it hurts." Deidara picked up Gaara by the waist and positioned himself. "Oh by the way, I'm not like Itachi, I don't use lube when I'm raping people." As soon as he said that he pushed forward, entering in one swift movement.

Gaara arched his back, screaming as pain shot through his body. Deidara pulled back out before thrusting in again, picking up speed and moving harder and faster.

Gaara bit his bottom lip, trying with everything he had not to scream again. He could feel tears falling with each painful thrust.

Meanwhile Deidara still couldn't believe how tight the kid was. ' I know now why Itachi took such a liking to him.' He purposely made his thrusts more violent, trying to tempt more tears out. ' God, this is so good.' It wasn't long until Gaara was coming for a second time, screaming and bucking into his hand. Seconds later Deidara too came, but he didn't pull out like Gaara expected him to. Instead he stayed where he was, smirking evilly down at him.

"Clean my hands off with your mouth, brat." Deidara hissed.

Gaara shook his head and looked away. As soon as he did that Deidara raised his hand and backhanded him across the face. The redhead cried out, promptly doing as he was told for fear of being hit again. As soon as the deed was done Deidara finally pulled out, staring apathetically down at his victim. He took notice of the boy's wounded wrists, they were bleeding pretty badly. With a sigh he untied him and grabbed his wrists. Gaara made a small sound but the blonde ignored him.

"Get up now!" He hissed. When Gaara didn't move, the angered blonde grabbed him roughly by the forearm and yanked him into the bathroom. Once they were in there he pushed Gaara down, not caring when his head slammed hard on the tub.

Deidara grabbed some things to wrap up the injured wrists. He then pulled the kid to his feet so they were at eye level.

"Get dressed and go back to your room, I'm sure Neji is worried about you." The blonde went to gather up the boy's clothes, watching impassively as he dressed himself. Once he was done Deidara grabbed him and pushed him to the door. At that exact second Sasori opened the door and stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow as he took in the younger boy's appearance. He didn't say anything but he knew the kid had to be hurting. His boyfriend smirked at him before shoving his victim unceremoniously out the door and slamming it shut.

Gaara immediately started limping back to the room, using the wall for support. He still fell down a few times and by the time he made it to his hallway he was completely exhausted. All he could do was lie on the floor, unable to move, and pray someone would find him soon. Luckily for him it only took five minutes for Naruto and Sasuke to stumble across him.

"Gaara! What happened to you!?" They both ran to him but he didn't react at all. When they saw the bandages on his wrists they knew they had to get him back to the room and fast.

---

After five hours of rest Gaara was finally waking up. His eyes cracked open to reveal Neji lying next to him while the rest of his friends were scattered around the room. He also noticed that someone had showered him and put him into clean clothes. He made a slight attempt to move but a sharp pain shot through his body and he yelped, successfully gaining his boyfriend's attention.

"You're finally awake." Neji sat up in bed and carefully moved Gaara, trying not to hurt him. "Here, take the pills and then we can talk."

Gaara quickly took his medicine, looking back at Neji as he started to shake.

"N-Neji...h-he's really mean, I-I'm more scared then ever, I just w-want to go home. We need help, it's too much!" Tears started rolling down his pale cheeks.

Neji pulled Gaara closer to him, hugging him tightly. Gaara was right they needed someone's help or they all were going to end up raped or beaten. Kimimaro's words echoed in his head, _he might even end up in a nuthouse_…Neji couldn't let that happen.

Haku stared at the pair questioningly.

"Neji, is he okay?" His voice sounded so small and scared.

"I don't think so. Will you stay here with him for a minute? Sasuke and I need to make a phone call" Haku nodded quickly, moving over to Gaara's side as Neji gave him one last parting kiss. After that the Hyuga woke up Sasuke and the two walked hurriedly down the hallway and into the phone booth.

Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"He told us only to call him only in an emergency but I think this qualifies." He quickly dialed, waiting until he finally heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

" Hey. It's me, Sasuke. I need your help. I thought we could handle this situation on our own but I was wrong, our friends keep getting hurt."

" Alright, who is the one giving out orders?" The voice asked, getting right to the point.

"Well Orochimaru is the leader but that doesn't mean he controls everyone all the time, some people are doing things on their own. Kimimaro beat up Neji and Deidara raped Gaara."

"Yeah, I know Deidara and he'll do anything to get what he wants. Did anything else happen?"

"I was choked and molested by Deidara and Naruto was beaten and humiliated by Sasori. I think we should be most worried about Orochimaru and Kimimaro, they're the most in charge and we simply can't take them all. Please, you're the only one I can turn to. I'll be free until Friday, that's when classes start." Sasuke's tone was so pleading it verged on pitiful.

"Fine...I'll show up tomorrow to observe them and then meet up with you guys the day after that. I don't want to see Gaara getting hurt anymore, I'm going to keep my promise to him." The voice murmured sadly.

"Thank you so much, I can't even tell you how happy I am to have you around. Bye." Sasuke waited for the person to say their goodbyes before hanging up.

---

They walked back over to Neji's room to find Gaara and Haku waiting up for them in anticipation.

"So what did he say?" Gaara questioned tiredly.

"He said that he'll be here tomorrow, but won't talk to us until the next day. He wants to hide in the crowd and see what the four of them do first. Oh and Gaara he said he'll keep his promise that he made with you." Neji answered.

"Good, that means I won't have to beat them up myself." With that Gaara lay back down to fall asleep as Haku crawled onto the couch. Neji settled down next to his boyfriend and Sasuke and Naruto took his bed.

Soon everyone was asleep, perfectly content knowing that in two days their problems would disappear... or so they thought.

---

END OF CHAPTER.

I hope you guys like this. I worked really hard on. It only took me two days to write this and I stay up until 3 am those days lol I'm a night person lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Helps Here But Will The Pian Stop?

Thank you for the reviews. I'm going to love writing this chapter. So much things are about to happen. I wonder who is helping Gaara them. Sorry but you will half to wait until the end of this until the next.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 4

Neji was once again the first person to wake up the next morning. Gaara shifted slightly but remained fast asleep, his one wrist dangling over the side of the bed and revealing his injuries. Neji had the strong urge to change the bandages but decided it would be best to wait until he was up.

With one last glance at his boyfriend he quickly crossed the room into the bathroom and started showering, visions of Gaara last night filled his mind. When he'd taken off his clothes to tend to his wounds he'd seen just how badly Deidara had hurt Gaara. Black and blue marks covered his body and his wrists were deeply cut from whatever the blond had tied him with.

Upon walking out of the shower and back into the bedroom Neji saw all of his friends were now awake. Naruto and Sasuke were watching TV while Haku and Gaara appeared to be deep in conversation. The instant they noticed him in the room they fell silent.

"Hey, guys." Neji said, walking over to Gaara. He sat down next to him and picked up each wrist, examining them with concern. "Gaara, come with me. I need to re-wrap the wounds. They look like they are getting worse." Gaara obediently followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.

The second they were alone Neji sat Gaara down on the edge of the tub and began skillfully replacing his bandages. The entire time he was working Gaara kept his emerald eyes fixated on the floor, refusing to make eye contact even when Neji looked at him imploringly.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Did I do something bad?"

"No but yes." He replied vaguely, still refusing to look at his boyfriend.

Neji really hated it when Gaara did things like that. It meant that a fight was about to erupt.

"You know how much I hate this, why are you doing it? I haven't done anything to you." He tried his best to keep his anger in check but he could still feel it boiling to the surface.

"That's exactly it! You haven't done anything! You said you were going to protect me, Neji and then look what happened last night." Gaara finally raised his head up and looked at him, eyes glinting with rage.

"Gaara please calm down. I said I would protect you as long as I was around you but I can't be around you 24/7. I wish I could but it's not possible!" He opened his arms and attempted to hug the redhead but was promptly shoved away.

"Don't touch me! I was locked in that room all day! How could you not notice?" With each word his voice grew louder and louder until he was practically screaming, face reddening from the effort.

Neji's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed defensively.

"I'm trying my best! I don't think you understand how hard this is! I don't want you to get hurt! It kills me to see this happening and I don't think you understand that" Neji snarled.

"I don't understand? **I **don't understand?" Gaara looked disbelieving. "You know what, Neji? FUCK YOU!" He slammed his fists down on the cold marble of the tub and jumped to his feet. He made it through the room at record speed, slamming the door on his friend's bewildered expressions and running down the hallway.

In the room, everyone looked at Neji questioning what just happened. Neji looked down and sat on his bed. He was still pissed about the whole things and even more mad because he left Gaara go out by himself. He felt like an ass.

"What happened in there?" Haku asked, worrying about Gaara.

"It's just a fight. We usually get in fights once and a while. He'll come down soon…. I hope." Neji murmured, laying back on the bed.

Sasuke suddenly got to his feet.

"Deidara and all his friends are still out there. I'm going to make sure Gaara doesn't run in to any of them." With that he stood up and walked out the door, not sparing any of them another glance.

The other three stayed in the room. Naruto and Haku were trying to calm Neji down and fortunately it was working.

---

Gaara was walking down the halls. He went outside and sat on the wall outside his dorm. He was still mad that Neji said all those things and needed time to himself. He tilted his head back and stared at the sky, but turned his head when he heard approaching footsteps.

"It's nice to see you, but you should go before anyone else knows you're here." Gaara mumbled.

"I know, but you look as upset as you did the day Neji dumped you and I couldn't ignore that. Honestly. Gaara you're a lot like me, you can be a little hard to deal with sometimes. Neji's trying his best." The person looked around. "I've got to go now. Sasuke is coming up behind you. Keep him near you. I don't want Deidara to get a hold of him." Gaara's friend walked off and into a crowd of people.

Gaara turned his head to see Sasuke running up to him.

"Was that...?" Gaara answered him before he could finish.

"Yeah it was. He wants me to keep you near me in case Deidara comes after you and me. But I don't want to see Neji yet…" Gaara looked at his feet. Now he felt bad for yelling like that.

"Don't worry Gaara. We can go to the café and get something to eat." Sasuke smiled.

"Why don't we just walk? I mean Neji is far away and if we stay still for too long Deidara will get both of us."

"Even if we walk around there's still a chance of being followed by him. Besides we might lead him directly to our friend. Only we know about him and I want to keep it like that for as long as possible."

"Actually that's not true…Sasori knows too. I don't know how but he does." Gaara looked at the Uchiha. "Let's just go to the café." Gaara got up and left with Sasuke right behind him.

What they didn't know was that the blond himself was keeping a careful eye on both his new "toys." He didn't know who they were talking about, but he knew that the boys couldn't hide it for long. He was going to find out one way or the other. He followed the Uchiha and the redhead to the café, deciding to wait until one of them was alone to make his move.

---

In the café Gaara and Sasuke were talking about the things they did in class. Well Sasuke was talking; Gaara just sat there and listened. After a while Sasuke told Gaara that he needed to get back to the room and check to see if Neji was okay. He told Gaara to hurry up and come to the room right after he was done eating.

The Uchiha left and Gaara was now sitting by himself. He was thinking about Neji and how bad he felt for yelling at him. Neji did start it but like always Gaara ended an argument by telling Neji to fuck off. After he was done eating, the redhead went to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls, desperately fishing out the piece of broken glass. Something about its presence comforted him and made him think better.

'I'm tired of this. It seems like anything I do is wrong. Neji don't even understand how I feel. He wasn't raped in high school. He wasn't raped last night. He's never been raped! It's so unfair…' He twirled the glass around. 'But this isn't right, I need to go apologize.'

After a few more minutes Gaara got up, shoving the glass back into his pocket and heading out the door. He decided to take the shortcut to his dorm, cutting through the outside. He was just about there when a hand suddenly closed over his mouth. He was slammed against a tree and turned to face Deidara leering at him with a knee between his legs.

"It's nice to see you again my dear little Gaara. I hope those marks aren't hurting too bad." His eyes scanned up and down the redhead's body. "I see that your boyfriend re-bandaged your wrist." Deidara lean close to lick the shell of the redhead's ear. "You were a good fuck last night Gaara. I had more fun with you then anyone else." He laughed. A cold hard laugh that was full of malice.

"Shut up and go to hell." Gaara pushed the blond back and started walking away but before he could get far Deidara had pulled him back against his chest.

"Now, now little redhead I'm not done with you yet. I had more fun yesterday then I've had in a long time and I'd like to repeat it. So what do you say? Keep in mind that if you refuse me I'll just go after your silly boyfriend. Or that pretty little Uchiha, he looks like he'd be an even better fuck than Itachi." Deidara snickered, blowing air into Gaara's ear.

"I'll do anything. Just keep Neji and Sasuke out of this. You guys want me not them." Gaara hated himself for giving in but it would be even worse if something happened to Neji or Sasuke.

"That's weird. I never thought that the Gaara that killed Itachi would be so weak," Sasori smirked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Shut up! Both of you! I hate you guys. Now let me go before I-" Gaara was cut off as Deidara grabbed his manhood.

"Look Sasori, I shut him up. I think we should take him back to our room. I really want to-" Deidara stop talking, his face paling a shade.

"What's wrong?" Sasori looked at his boyfriend questioningly.

Deidara let go of Gaara's manhood shoving the boy away so he fell on the ground. turned to his boyfriend

"Let go Sasori. I don't want to be around here anymore. I think I just saw...no it can't be. My eyes are playing tricks on me." the blond hurried away, dragging Sasori along by his elbow. Both the redhead's knew what made Deidara leave in such a hurry.

Gaara was grateful that his friend had been there to help. He dragged himself to the room and immediately locked himself in the bathroom for a long hot shower.

---

Five hours later and the redhead still hadn't emerged. Worried, Neji forced the door open. What he saw horrified him. His boyfriend lying on the cold floor, rolled into a small ball. The Hyuga rushed over, wrapping his arms around him and rocking back and forth.

"Gaara what's wrong? What happened? Please talk to me! I'm so sorry about this morning. I should have been there to save you." Neji was on the verge of tears, playing with the redhead's hair.

"He won't leave me alone. I've tried everything." Gaara looked at Neji. "If it wasn't for our friend. Deidara would have dragged me back to his room and did what he did last night to me all over again." Gaara started shacking violently.

"It's okay Gaara. I'll try my best to be there for you." He kissed Gaara's lips and then got up pulling the redhead along with him. "Let's go back out with everyone else."

"Fine...I will but I just want to go to bed. Tell everyone but Haku to leave, he can stay with us until this Orochimaru thing blows over." Thusly the duo went out into the main room, Gaara crawling under the covers while Neji delivered the news to their friends.

---

Haku was eager to move in, he rushed to his room, flinging the door open and not bother to look around. He pulled a suitcase out from under the bed and started filling it with his things.

"So where are you going Haku?" Orochimaru stepped close to Haku, the effeminate boy just noticing that he and Deidara were in the room.

"I'm just going to be in my friends room for a few days. I have things to do." Haku tried to move as fast as he could but it was a difficult thing to do seeing as Deidara and Orochimaru were both looking at him.

"It seems that your little roommate is leaving you, Orochimaru. I guess he can't handle all the things you've been doing to him." Deidara smirked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, poor brat. Now he is going to run off to Neji and Gaara's room because he doesn't want to deal with me. You know Haku, that really hurts." Orochimaru laughed

Deidara chuckled too.

"You should be glad you're not my type, kid. Just ask Sasuke and Gaara their lives are living hells right now…but who knows? Maybe when I'm done with them I'll give you a try."

Haku felt Deidara move his hand along his spine. It scared him and he started packing even faster.

"So why are you leaving in a big hurry Haku? I'm not done with you yet. You still got things to tell me. Who is that guy Sasuke's been calling?" Orochimaru grabbed Haku by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"I won't tell you anything!" Haku yelled, struggling to get free.

Orochimaru grabbed Haku around the neck and started pushing their bodies together. Deidara watched the whole thing. He wanted in on some of this fun.

"Just give him to me Orochimaru. I'll make him hurt as much as his redheaded friend." Deidara started walking up to Haku as Orochimaru held him.

"Alright! Look, I don't know who the person is but Sasuke told him about the things that have been happening. He told Gaara that the guy made a promise that he would help us out. I don't know who the person ism Gaara, Neji and Sasuke won't tell me." Haku cried out, feeling ashamed of himself for selling out his friends.

"When is this guy coming?" asked Deidara.

"I don't know. I just know that Sasuke called him and that was it. Please let me go, I don't want to be hurt anymore then I already am." Haku let out a sigh of relief when Orochimaru let him go but before he could walk out the door he was stopped.

"You know, just because you're moving out of this room doesn't mean I won't be able to get you. There are a thousand ways to corner you around here" Orochimaru laughed, turning to Deidara so they could continue their conversation about what Deidara had done to Gaara.

Haku didn't want to hear it, he knew what happened to Gaara and he didn't want it happen again. The poor little redhead was hurting more now than he ever had with Itachi. Hopefully the guy Sasuke called would be able to help them out.

'I just hope he doesn't turn out to be two faced or something, Gaara really doesn't need that.'

After leaving Orochimaru's room Haku started wandering around the halls a little. He saw the kid that looked like Sasuke but he knew that by the time he got to where he was Sai would be already be in his room so he picked up the pace. When he got a little closer he realized that it wasn't Sai, it was some guy he didn't recognize.

'That's odd…'

---

After a few hours Haku went back to Neji and Gaara's room. As he opened the door, Neji was sitting on the bed with Gaara. The redhead looked scared to death and was in no mood to talk to him or Neji.

Neji's anger at being ignored was painted clearly across his face and Haku was worried. If this fight lasted much longer then he was afraid it would be irreparable. He didn't want that to happen to Gaara, they had been each other's first friends and he cared deeply for him.

He remembered all the days in grade school…. At one point he had nursed a small crush on the redhead. Then Itachi started coming after him. It's true that in the beginning Itachi had been kind to Gaara but when he still got rejected he refused to take no for an answer.

After a while Neji get off the bed and walked over to Haku.

"I've tried everything, Haku but he still won't talk to me. I have no idea why he's so angry…I need help." Neji looked down at the floor. "I should never have yelled at him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you were only protecting him. Yeah, you shouldn't have yelled at him but still, your heart was in the right place." Haku straightened up." I'll talk to him. Remember I was the first friend he ever had. Just go to Naruto's room and I'll come get you after we're done." He smiled confidently.

"Fine...see you guys later." he walked over to kiss Gaara and then walked out of the room.

Haku walked over to Gaara and sat next to him.

"You know that you are hurting Neji, Gaara. He just is protected over you. I can't blame him. I mean look at the things you went through and Neji help you out with them." said Haku.

"I...know. I just want to not be protected so much. I know that it isn't his fault that we don't have classes together. Kimimaro even beat him up. I wasn't their to stop him from hurting Neji. It bugs me Haku. I want to protect Neji and Neji to protect me. I just couldn't be there. I was knocked out at the time too." Gaara looked at his hands.

"Gaara, it is neither yours or Neji's fault that you got hurt. It's Deidara's! Please, if you don't work this silly fight out now I'm afraid it'll just keep escalating." Haku examined his friend with pleading eyes; he could see the boy's anger evaporating.

"You're right. I've been letting everything else get to me and I took it out on Neji once again." He hesitated, looking at his feet. " I guess I should go talk to him."

Haku ran out the door and down to Naruto's room to let Neji know that Gaara was ready to talk to him. Then he left the room to give the couple some privacy.

Neji walked over to Gaara and held him.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Gaara. You were right. If I'd walked you to class Deidara never would have gotten the chance to hurt you."

Gaara sighed softly.

"It's not all your fault, I was being stupid too. I should have run away but I didn't, I held still and gave him the chance he needed."

"It's not all your fault either, Gaara. I didn't do a good job as a boyfriend. I should have never let you out of my sight with someone like Deidara being around."

"So basically we're both idiots?" Gaara smiled coyly up at his boyfriend and Neji laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." The Hyuga glanced over at the clock." We should probably go to bed now…"

Gaara nodded and with that the two crawled into bed, Neji with his arms wrapped comfortably around his lover. Before they knew they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

---

Outside the door their mysterious friend reclined against the wall, listening to the whole thing. Sasuke had filled him in on the details of the fight that morning and he'd been curious to see if they could work it all out.

'I'm glad everything is okay between you two, after what happened in high school neither of you should have to feel pain like that again…I'm so sorry I didn't stop back then, but I'm going to make up for it now.'

With a firm nod of his head the figure turned, hurriedly walking back to Sasuke's room before anyone had the chance to spot him.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this. I worked hard on it. I'm not telling who the friend is. And I'm going to keep it like that for a few more chapters. Well see ya guys.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Help UsThey Know

Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was having a hard time find a beta since the others computers crushed or they stopped talking to me or something. So now I have a new beta and she's kick ass. Here's the next chapter and I will try and get the next one up asap.

Chapter 5

Gaara awoke, groaning and scrunching up his face as the sunlight blazed through the window and into his eyes. He sat up and yawned, pulling his laptop up from the floor. He logged in so he could chat with his brother and sister online. He was happy that he and Neji had made up. He couldn't imagine losing the boy again.

He shut his laptop once he was done and looked over at Haku. The boy had collapsed and fallen asleep on Neji's bed. Although he normally wouldn't mind him being there, he was disappointed that he and Neji couldn't do anything with Haku right next to them. Oh well; there would be time later. Gaara slid from under the covers and went to the bathroom. He looked at his wrists, still finding it hard to believe that Deidara would hurt him like that. He turned the water on andsplashed some on his face. As he dried his face on a towel, he remembered that he hadn't taken his pills the night before. Helooked around and found them in Neji things. He took the medication and sat on the bed where the brunette was sleeping.

Neji could feel eyes staring at him, buthe knew that it was Gaara. He had grown used to the redhead doing those sorts of things.

"Hey, how are your wrists doing?" Neji asked, half asleep.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw Gaara smiling gently at him.

"They're fine, they don't even hurt anymore." Gaara leaned in and kissed Neji's cheek.

Neji stretched and sat up. "So how did they get like that?"

"Deidara. He tied my wrists with a belt. He said it was the only way to keep me down since he doesn't have the chains and handcuffs that Orochimaru has. I don't know why they're bothering with us."

"Don't worry, Gaara. I'm here now, and I'll help you as much as I can. If push comes to shove I'll have my classes changed so I can be in the same ones as you."

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Gaara smiled wryly. "I don't think it'll get that bad, but thanks."

"No problem," Neji replied, kissing his cheek.

------------------

After a little while, Naruto and Sasuke came knocking on the door and Haku finally woke up. They all sat around the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking.

"I was told that Orochimaru and his friends have things planned for us this week. You two should stick together," Sasuke said to Gaara and Neji. "Haku, you can stay with Gaara or come with me and Naruto."

"The bad thing is that Sasori knows about him. You better hope that Kabuto's plan goes well. He made a deal with him. I just don't know how Sasori found out about you," Gaara was musing.

"Maybe he was there. That kid was always around when someone got killed or hurt. That's how he knows. He was there and saw everything happen," their friend said.

They all looked at each other and then Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara, Neji and Haku were left in the room.

"What is he doing here? I thought that he was-" Haku was stopped by Gaara.

"He isn't that kind of person anymore. He's living with Kabuto. They made a deal together andit was a whole lie. That's it." Gaara sighed and looked at the window. "Neji, can you get me something to eat in the café? I really don't want to go out today."

'_If something happened to me, everyone would ignore it or pretend that it was nothing. That's how they all are. Watch the weak kids like get beat up and hurt by people like Orochimaru, but keep their heads down so they won't get picked next._' Gaara thought.

"Okay Haku. You stay with him." Neji leaned closer to the feminine boy and whispered. "I kind of worry that he'll do something to himself."

He leaned back and kissed Gaara before walking out.

---

Neji arrived at the café and bought breakfast for himself and the other two boys. As he left with his paper bag, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Someone was watching him. He dismissed the hovering inkling, and started down the street. After about a minute, a hand grabbed his should and spun him around. It was Kimimaro. Orochimaru was with him.

"Look who we have here. Isn't this the punk I beat up," Kimimaro leered.

Neji scowled. "What do you guys want? I don't have time for this." He turned and tried to leave, but Kimimaro grabbed him again.

"I don't think so, kid. I heard that you, Gaara, and Sasuke got someone to come down here and spy on us." His eyes narrowed. "We don't appreciate that."

"And just so you know, if we find him, I'll kill him," Orochimaru said.

Neji chuckled coldly. "I'm sure you'd change your mind if you saw him. If you losers think you could take him on, you're more pathetic than I though"

The next thing he knew, he was slammed against a wall. "You better watch it Neji, or I'll finish what Itachi started," Kimimaro hissed. "By the time we're done with Gaara, you'll be looking at him through the glass windows of an asylum."

Anger rose inside of him. "You guys better leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong. He was only protecting himself. You guys are going to end up like Itachi did. You-"

"Stop!" Some ordered, cutting him off. "Don't tell them anything. You should know from high school that Kimimaro is just the one to put Gaara in a place like that."

Neji struggled to shift his head, and saw his friend behind him. His friend moved before Orochimaru and Kimimaro could turn around.

"Was that who I think it was?" Orochimaru questioned, looking around fast to see a guy with black hair run into one of the crowds. The hope in his eyes faded; he couldn't tell who it was.

Kimimaro didn't like that the person made Orochimaru go so soft. He growled and gave the Hyuuga a hard shove against the wall before he pulled Orochimaru away and left.

Neji took the moment to run. He ran all the way back to the room and quickly locked the door behind him. Steadying his breath, he walked in to the room to see Gaara and Haku watching TV. He handed Haku his food out of the bag and sat next to the redhead. He poked him.

"Here you go," he said. "And you better eat or I'm calling your brother and sister."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Neji smiled. "Yep."

Gaara laughed before unwrapping his food and starting to eat.

The three of them sat there for a while, all silent except for the television. After a while, Neji leaned back on the sofa. He turned to the redhead.

"Gaara, you should be more careful. Those guys are starting to get worse. I have a feeling that it's going to be another high school thing."

"They can bring it," Gaara said flatly. "I'm ready for whatever they throw at us. I'll just let my other side out and he can take care of them."

Neji tensed. "Don't even think about that," he nearly snapped. "You can let that side out. You have no control over him when you do."

Gaara sniffed, slightly irritated. "Then what else do we do?" He sighed heavily and put his forehead in one head, running the other through his hair. "I'm starting to have trouble sleeping again. I'm _sick_ of this. I'm sick of worrying. I don't want anymore people to get hurt because of those guys."

Neji didn't say anything, watching the redhead pityingly. Gaara sighed again.

"I'm sorry Neji. I've just been having a bad day."

Without another word, he got up and went to his computer. He turned the screen on and saw that he had an IM. He sat down and clicked to see who it was. He blinked. He couldn't believe that the person was still using that one.

(IM)

Evildarkness: Hey Gaara. I saved Neji's ass today from Kimimaro and Orochimaru. They had him againsta wallso he couldn't reallydo much of anything.

Theonlyone: I didn't kno that. Btw, u shouldn't use that screen name. U kno that it will start things if he sees it.

Evildarkness: He's on rite now, but my screen name is hidden from him. I wish I could talk to him but Kabuto told me to stay undercover until the time is right.

Theonlyone: True, but I kno wut u r getting at. It's funny that they didn't see my screen name. U went after my one friend to get it. I still remember that day.

Evildarkness: Yeah and he still hates me for it.

Theonlyone: He'll get over it. U kno him better than anyone.

Evildarkness: Yeah that's true.

Theonlyone: So whose room are you staying in?

Evildarkness: I'mstaying in Sasuke's room. But im in my friend's room right now. That's whose computer I'm using.

Theonlyone: Who isyour friend?"

Evildarkness: His name is Sai and he already met Haku. He likes Haku too, but I told him about Zabuza.

Theonlyone: Everyone likes Haku. Orochimaru raped and hurt him. Now he lives in my and Neji's room. I still want to hurt you but I don't want my ass to be kicked by Kabuto. You better be glad that Kabuto is your friend and doctor.

Evildarkness: Yeah, I am glad that he is. Well I gotta go walk around and spy on Orochimaru and them. Bye Gaara, ttyl

Theonlyone: Bye.

(End of IM)

---

Gaara was about to get off when someone else IMed him. He looked at the name and didn't know who the person was. Gaara clicked on the screen name.

---

Claybird: Hey Gaara. I got your screen name off of a friend. I was wondering if u want to come to my chat room. My friends and I want to talk to u.

The person sent Gaara the link to get on to the chat room. Without thinking, Gaara clicked on it and went into the chat room with two other people and the kid that send it to him.

Claybird: Hey guys. I got Gaara to talk to us.

Redsand: Good, but Im in the middle of class so I might not talk much.

Devil'ssnake666: U kno that you made a big mistake, Gaara. Now we all have your screen name but Kimimaro."

Theonlyone: I'm just gonna sign off and block u guys.

Devil'ssnake666: If u do that I'll go after Neji myself, u brat.

Theonlyone: …fine asshole. I'll stay on. Do w/e u want, but leave Neji out of this. This about me and u; not him.

Devil'ssnake666: True, but u could do something from me and we won't torture youor your friends.

Redsand: Hey I'm going. Bye.

Claybird: Me too.

Claybird and Redsand signed off.

Devil'ssnake666: It looks like it is me and u brat. U took Itachi away from me. u killed him and I still hate you.

Theonlyone: Look, I'm sorry it turned out this way. But he started with me and I finish it.

Devil'ssnake666: I will get you and Neji both for this. That's a promise Gaara.

(End of chat room)

---

Devil'ssnakes666 signed off and Gaara stared at his laptop. Neji walked over to see what the redhead was doing.

"Hey Gaara. Who were you talking to?"

"Orochimaru and his friends got my screen name. He told me that they're not going to stop no matter what." Gaara looked down and sighed. "I need to take a walk. I'll be back later tonight." Gaara stood up and left the room, walking down the hall. A little while later, he found his way to the café. He didn't mean to just walk out on Neji but he needed time to himself.

He bought a grande coffee and slid into a chair by the window. He was contemplating if he should use his dark side against Orochimaru like he did to Itachi. Gaara put his head down, as a billion thoughts filled his head. It was always painful, but he often found himself thinking about the past; his father beating him and almost killing him, his brother and sister always having to save his life, and the shit Itachi used to do.

"Hey Gaara. You look like you're having a hard day." A voice said suddenly.

Gaara looked up to see his friend smiling at him.

"A little. I just don't feel like doing anything. People were bugging me all morning and Orochimaru threatened me online."

"That sucks." His friend gestured towards his cup. "I guess that caffeine will come in handy."

Gaara offered a small smile. "I guess so."

"You should go home and get some rest." His friend waved at him. "Take care."

Gaara finished his coffee within the next ten minutes and headed back home.

---

Orochimaru and his friends sat in his room; staring silently at each other.Deidara was the first to talk.

"So guys, did you see anyone like Itachi walking around here?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah I saw someone that looked likedhim too." said Kimimaro.

"I thought I did, but Itachi was killed, but there is Sasuke and that Sai kid. They look a lot like him." Orochimaru said.

"Guys… I have something to tell you and it's about Itachi. That day Itachi was on the roof and he did fall. But Itachi..."

---

END OF CHAPTER.

Yes a cliffhanger. I had to lol. Please review everyone. I'm begging.


	6. Who The Hell Are You!

Chapter 6

"Guys… I have something to tell you and it's about Itachi. That day Itachi was on the roof and he did fall. But Itachi..."

"Shut up Sasori. He's dead…gone. He's never coming back." Orochimaru looked down, clenching his fist. _Gaara_. "It's Gaara's fault!" he spat viciously."And I'm going to kill that piece of shit for it, too." Orochimaru stood and angrily stalked out of the room.

Kimimaro turned on Sasori. "Idiot. You know better than to talk about Itachi when Orochimaru is around," he snapped. "Do you need someone to remind you of that?"

Kimimaro was at the redhead's neck in seconds. Sasori gagged and tried to free his throat from the other's grasp, clawing at Kimimaro's hands as he was lifted from the ground.

"Stop…"

Kimimaro ignored his plea. "I should hurt you for what you just did." He tightened his grip and glared. "If you ever mention Itachi's name again, I'll kill you."

Deidara panicked at the sight of his boyfriend being hurt. He ran over and grabbed Kimimaro's wrist, trying to wrestle Sasori free. "Let him go! You're gonna kill him, un!" He yelled.

Kimimaro looked back and forth between them for a moment before loosening his grip. He dropped Sasori to the ground, who coughed and messaged his throat.

"You two better watch it. One more thing about Itachi, and Sasori; I will kill you. I won't let your boyfriend stop me. I'm going to go find Orochimaru."

He turned and swept out of the room. Deidara quickly dropped to his knees and helped his boyfriend up.

"You okay, un?" he asked.

Sasori rubbed the spot where Kimimaro had grabbed him. "Yeah…I am. I just…I just need to get some sleep." Sasori walked out of the room and went to theirs instead, Deidara right on his heels.

Deidara plopped down first and Sasori sighed and laid down into his open arms.

"Don't worry, Sasori. Things won't be like this forever. They'll change," he whispered soothingly.

Sasori nodded and went to sleep. Deidara petted his hair for a few minutes before laying his head down and letting his own eyelids slip shut.

Gaara watched Neji's serene sleeping form, a small smile tugging at his lips. But his eyes were soon drawn to the window. He needed to get out for a while and walk around; clear his head. Being locked up all day drove him absolutely nuts. Not wanting to disturb his lover, he slipped out of the bed quietly, and headed for the door. He paused as Neji rolled over and mumbled something incoherently.

His feet were carrying him somewhere. He wasn't sure what his destination was, but he closed his eyes and let his subconscious lead him.

The park near his college. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the street _lamps._

_ If Neji wakes up soon, he'll be pissed and yell at me. I'm sick of that. Screw it; I'm staying here,_ he thought absently.

He lied down on a park bench, gazing up at the sky. After only moments of tracing the stars, he found himself growing sleepy. He was so lost in his own world, he didn't notice the person watching him before everything went dark.

It was 11 at night when Neji awoke. Gaara wasn't there. He flung the covers off his body and leapt up, searching everywhere. He got the sinking feeling that Gaara wasn't even on the college grounds. He ran out of the room to Naruto and Sasuke's. He knocked repeatedly on the door until Haku opened it, looking slightly annoyed at being woken so late.

"What is it, Neji?" Then it hit the boy. "Wait, where's Gaara?"

Neji cringed and panicked inwardly. "I was hoping you guys would know. We need to find him now. He's gone. What if Orochimaru already got to him?"

"Neji, take it easy, we'll find him," Sasuke said reassuringly.

"I'll look around the college," Haku offered. "Sasuke and Naruto can look around the malls, and you can check the parks out."

His eyes looked to each of them for approval.

"Alright?"

Neji nodded shortly. "Yeah."

"We'll definitely find him," Haku said. "Don't worry."

Gaara woke with a start when he felt someone touch him. His eyes flew open and to his horror he saw Orochimaru and Kimimaro leering over him. Gaara acted fast and jumped up.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

He gave them each a quick, frightened look before turning to run. He yelped as Kimimaru grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked tauntingly. "Orochimaru wants to talk with you."

He pulled the redhead close and held him tightly to his body as he turned to face Orochimaru. Gaara tried to squirm from the vice-like grip, but to no avail. The long-haired male grinned evilly and approached him slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. He knew his chances of getting away unharmed were thin. He gulped inaudibly.

Neji snapped his cell phone shut, his anxiety rising. Gaara wasn't in any of the malls. He wasn't on the college grounds either. There was only one more place left to look…

He shoved his phone into his pocket and took off towards the last park. He had a feeling that Gaara was there, and knowing his luck, the other boy wasn't alone.

Gaara screamed as Orochimaru kicked him in the ribs. Then a fist connected with his stomach. Hard. Gaara yelped in pain and coughed up blood. His eyes widened at the sight of the dark red liquid. This wasn't happing.

"Someone…please help me," he spluttered out. Gaara's voice was small but they still heard it.

"No one here to help you. Don't you get it? Your friends aren't here to protect you. And they aren't gonna show. Poor little redhead; I feel bad for you," Kimimaro said maliciously.

His grip tight as the hits became more painful. Kimimaro suddenly dropped him to the ground and Gaara rolled up in a quivering ball. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so bad. Why did he even leave?

Gaara was about to let the pain take over when he heard a voice. "Get the fuck away from him! You guys need to stop this now. I won't stand for it." Gaara looked up weakly and saw who is was. It was him! Gaara was so happy to see him but then everything started to go dark.

Kimimaro and Orochimaru glanced at the stranger. "We need to get out of here," Orochimaru hissed.

They turned to run, but the stranger stopped them both.

"I won't let you get away with this, bastards! I'll get both of you!"

"Let's see you try." Kimimaro grabbed Orochimaru's hand and pulled, but to his shock they couldn't get away from the other person.

"What the hell? Who are you!?!"

"I'm your worse nightmare Kimimaro. I've been reborn and I'm ready to take you out. I sick of you hurting Gaara and now you'll pay."

"It's you. No you can't be. You're a….."

End of chapter.

Sorry guys but yet again another cliffy lol. I'm good at these thing. Anyway I hope you guys like this. Yes I know it's short but I can't tell you all what's going to happen in one chapter. It will give everything away. So I had to stop it here. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I will tell you guys who is helping Gaara at the end. I will give you guys one hint. The person that is helping Gaara showed up at that time to see Gaara fall to the ground. Who do you guys think it is? I know who it is, but I'm not telling.


	7. The Pain Hurts Us All

**Chapter 7**

"-ghost…." Kimimaro blinked and let go of Orochimaru's arm in shock. "It can't be. Y-you're alive. But how?"

His eyes narrowed in anger. He looked to see Orochimaru staring at the Uchiha and only felt that anger rise. He turned back to the newcomer.

"You're not Itachi. He's dead…no one seen him for the last two years," he barked. Kimimaro started walking up to the guy.

"I couldn't deal with everything knowing how many people I had hurt. I had to get away for a while. Gaara helped me in the worst way."

Itachi walked over to Gaara's limp body and laid him carefully on the bench.

"What the hell happened to you? The old Itachi didn't even care for this brat." Kimimaro stepped closer to the other male.

Itachi looked up and glared. "I changed," he said harshly. "Gaara helped me. It's a shame he didn't help you too, you need it."

Kimimaro growled and aimed his fist at Itachi's face. Itachi ducked with lightning speed and grabbed his arm.

"Fine then. If you want to fight…"

The raven swung his fist into Kimimaro's gut and then into his chest when the other male doubled over in pain. There was a sickening snap as one of Kimimaro's ribs cracked. He coughed up blood and somehow managed to get in some good hits. But they did almost nothing to help as he suffered blow after blow from Itachi.

Orochimaru watched to two boys dish it out from the shadows, feeling conflicted on whether to jump in or not. Kimimaro was his friend…but Itachi…Itachi was special. And how would it seem if he fought against him right after he returned? His eyes darted to the side as someone ran in; Neji. The brunette ran over to Gaara and scooped him up protectively. Orochimaru watched as he proceeded to carry the redhead away. He didn't stop them. Why bother? He couldn't hold anything against Gaara now that he knew Itachi was still alive. He searched inside himself and found that the hatred he held for the other boy was no longer there. He didn't hate him. If anything, he envied him.

Itachi noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye and saw Neji carrying Gaara away. He landed one last, hard punch in Kimimaro's face, laying him low.

He stood and glared down at him, letting his eyes flicker to Orochimaru. "You guys get it now?" he asked, breathing heavily. "Leave Gaara alone or you'll have to deal with me. "I'm dead but alive. You don't want to know what I can do."

With those last words, he left.

Kimimaro couldn't understand what was going on. In high school Itachi had been mean to everyone. Even his own family didn't mess with him. Now he was completely different. It made absolutely no sense.

The boy slowly got to his feet, wincing and cursing as his body pained all over. One hand clutched at his bruised stomach and the other wiped blood from under his nose. He shakily walked over to Orochimaru.

"Come on, we're leaving," he rasped. He grabbed his hand and lead him away. "That wasn't Itachi. That guy was completely different. He looks like that Sai kid Haku's been hanging around."

Orochimaru said nothing. Was there a chance that that man hadn't really been Itachi? It was dark, but he had been so sure! Although the way he had acted had been strange. The Itachi they knew was cold, practically heartless. He had been the one to hurt Gaara, not help him. Why would he be different all of a sudden?

_I don't like this_, Orochimaru thought. _Things are getting weird. _

Neji carefully laid Gaara on the bed and brushed back some of his hair, giving one last gaze before heading to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, thoughts tumbling in his head. _Why would Gaara just leave like that? He knows __Orochimaru's__ after him. Besides, I'm his fucking boyfriend. Didn't he think I'd be worried if I woke up and he was fucking gone?_

He smoothed his hands over his face, wiping the water out of his eyes. He saw Gaara in mirror, standing in the doorway with a unhappy expression.

"You're mad again," he said sadly. The redhead turned to walk away.

Neji felt a tug at his heart. He quickly went over and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Of course I'm not! I was worried sick about you. Why would you go out like that?" he asked, desperation slipping out. "You couldn't just tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I…I just needed to get out by myself for a while. Being locked up in this room drives me insane." Gaara looked down and clung at Neji's shirt as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright," Neji said soothingly. "Just tell me next time. I don't mind going with you."

"Alright."

Neji kissed Gaara's forehead and unraveled their arms. He sat on the bed and laid back.

"Itachi and Kabuto are going to our school, but they won't be in any of your classes. And Haku will be there too."

"Mm hmm," Gaara mumbled lying down on top of Neji. "So… you're really not mad?"

He gently planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"No," Neji replied, wrapping his arms around the redhead. He gasped. "Especially when you do that," he breathed as Gaara started sucking and kissing his neck.

He ran his hands down and gently squeezed Gaara's ass.

"But as nice as this is…"

Neji flipped them over and smirked at Gaara's gasp of surprise.

"I'm always on top."

He pinned the redhead's arms above his head when the boy squirmed at the change in position.

"You know, I must agree with Itachi. You look so hot when you're all helpless and needy. Especially when you're on the bottom."

"Shut up," Gaara said, leaning up to kiss Neji. "We don't have a lot of time-"

"I know."

Neji released Gaara's hands and used his to pull up the hem of the redhead's t-shirt. Gaara shivered as his shirt was bunched up under his arms and his chest was exposed. Neji gave him a once-over before latching his lips onto one of the nipples that had popped up from the cool air. Gaara mewled and arched his back as the wet tongue flicked over the sensitive nub before it moved to the other.

"_Neji_…"

The brunette looked up at Gaara's flushed face at the sound of the soft moan. He smirked and nipped at the protruding nub, enjoying the yelp that emitted from Gaara. Said redhead gulped silently, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Neji leaned up and sucked on it roughly, only breaking apart when the other boy started tugging on the hem of his shirt. He sat back and pulled off the offensive clothing, before wiggling out of his jeans, wincing as the coarse material grazed his erection.

Once Gaara's clothing was removed as well, he began sliding his hands up and down the other male's smooth sides, kissing and sucking his neck. He trailed kisses down his torso, and Gaara shivered as Neji paused to dip his tongue into his bellybutton. The redhead practically sobbed with want when Neji grabbed the base of his erection and pumped it gently, sliding the leaking tip into his mouth and sucking. But then he moaned with loss when Neji suddenly pulled away.

His eyes, which he didn't remember closing, flew open to see the brunette grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Feeling a small surge of boldness, the redhead reached out and took the bottle from the brunette, squirting some of the liquid into his hand. Neji gasped in surprise as Gaara began lathering his erection with the lube, the boy's smooth hand sending waves of pleasure through his groin. He groaned and arched his back. He resisted the urge to buck into the good sensation, knowing it would get better within a moment.

"Mmm, Gaara it's too good…y-you have to stop," Neji stuttered.

The redhead bit his lip and laid back on the bed. Neji shakily snatched the lube back from Gaara and proceeded to prepare him quickly, growing eager from the soft, sensual noises his boyfriend was making.

He positioned himself at Gaara's puckered entrance and steadily pushed his way in, grunted and shuddering at the tight heat. Gaara tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure as Neji filled him, stretching him to his limits. The brunette pulled out slowly and slammed in hard, before picking up a pace, getting faster and faster. Gaara bucked his hips up and nearly screamed when Neji hit something inside of him and he saw white. Neji grinned evilly and hit the boy's prostate again dead-on.

"Neji!"

The redhead wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled himself up. He moaned in relief as his erection rubbed against Neji's smooth stomach, and yelped as his prostate was hit from a different angle.

"Mmm, Neji-Neji I'm gonna cum…"

He groaned into Neji's shoulder as he convulsed and splattered his cum over their chests. Neji breath hitched as the impossible heat around his cock tightened, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Gaara," he breathed, as he released inside his boyfriend.

They both collapsed onto the bed. Neji weakly lifted his hips to pull out of Gaara and roll over. They were both panting.

"That-that was good," Neji managed, his face flushed.

"Yeah," Gaara replied, his face the same color.

Neji leaned over to kiss Gaara's forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

Tired as he was, Gaara managed to raise an eyebrow grin humorously. "Oh, really?"

Neji tugged his ear, pouting a little. "I'm serious!"

"Uh huh. Well, I just take it that you're not mad anymore."

"Of course not."

Neji rested his head next to Gaara's and they both fell asleep.

"Oi! Wake up in there!" A loud voice ordered, a fist banging on the door.

Neji's eyes flew open, and he sat up and yawned, looking over at Gaara. He gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"C'mon, we gotta get up for school."

"Whoop-dee-fucking-do," Gaara mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

They both got out of bed and proceeded to brush teeth, comb hair, and get dressed. They met the whole group outside in the hall, and then eventually went to their separate classes. Haku and Gaara of course were in the same class, and Haku hurried ahead of him. Gaara made to follow him, but he was suddenly grabbed and yanked back. It was Deidara and Sasori.

"What do you guys want? Leave me alone. I'll get-" Gaara was shoved against the wall before he could finish.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say his name," Deidara hissed. "If you're going to say anything about Itachi, tell _all_ of us. _We_ both know that he's back, but no one believes us. Tell me; how the hell did he survive that fall?"

Deidara put his cool hand to Gaara's neck, pushing hard on it with the juncture between his thumb and pointer finger. The redhead gagged and unsuccessfully tried to pull the hand from his throat. He sighed.

"Alright, alright, loosen up already!"

Deidara pulled his hand away ever so slightly.

"Yes, he fell off the roof, but he didn't die, obviously. He went into a coma for a year. When he woke up he told his friend Kabuto to tell everyone that he was dead, but he told me, Sasuke, and Neji that he was alive. He needed to get better, so he moved in with Kabuto. They made a deal that Kabuto would nurse him back to health, and together they would get rid of Kimimaro for stealing Orochimaru from them. And now Itachi feels guilty for hurting me in high school, so he helps us out. That's all there is."

Gaara began prying Deidara's hand from his neck. "Now you know, so leave me alone," he said coldly.

"You better not be lying, Gaara," the blond hissed. He released Gaara and the two boys stalked off.

Gaara gently put his hand to his neck, shivering at the memory of having fingers wrapped around them. He needed some fresh air. Maybe a walk. He knew Neji would be mad, especially for skipping class as well. He shrugged off the imminent guilt, and left the building, walking briskly to a nearby park. He plopped down with a sigh and laid down, putting his arms behind his head.

A heavy weight had settled in his chest, threatening to spread and smother him. Why couldn't things be like they were before? He wished he could go back to his old life, when he was a mute and he could be with his siblings. He missed them so much. But those days were gone, and now he was everybody's target. He hated it; detested it with all his heart.

He sat up and pulled a piece of glass out of his pocket. He held it at his wrist, the hand holding it trembling slightly. He glared at his wrist, the blue vein showing through his pale skin. It would be so easy…No! He couldn't. He couldn't kill himself.

Gaara growled in the back of his throat and threw the piece of glass on the ground were it shattered.

No matter how suicidal his thoughts would be, he could never bring himself to commit the heinous act. Not with Neji to hold on to.

He sighed and glanced around, before pulling his laptop out of his backpack. He signed on to AIM.

(IM)

Theonlyone: Hey guys.

Wind-goddess: Gaara you should be in class. How can you be on now?

Theonlyone: I didn't want to go. You know I don't like blood. I get sick every time I see it.

Kany6: Gaara! You know better! If you want to stay in that school, you have to go to EVERY class no matter what. You have Haku in your classes so you're not by yourself.

Theonlyone: You two don't ever understand. I'm always stuck in my room when I don't have classes. And I get sick if I see too much blood. I can't take it. I need a break.

Wind-goddess: I know Gaara, but you don't understand either. Things can't always go your way. Not to mention you worry Neji all the time. We want you to be happy. But you have to be safe too.

Kany6: Temari's right, Gaara. You need to go to classes or they'll kick you out. I mean it.

Theonlyone: Kankurou! The blood wakes up my other side! Do you want _that _to happen??? The doctor even told me that I'll end up on more pills if it happens again, and then I'll be strapped to a bed in an asylum, and I'll never get out! You want that to happen to me?

Kany6: Of course not! Are you crazy?

Theonlyone: I fucking will be soon!

Wind-goddess: Watch it, Gaara! We're just worried about you is all. We know how you can get. Pushing Itachi off the roof was one thing but what if you hurt Neji or one of the others? You need to think about this thing Gaara. You're hurting Neji just by not telling him why you left or where you're going. He worries more than we do.

Theonlyone: I _know._ But I just need to be away from him sometimes. I'll be in my classes later. I promise you guys.

Kany6: Okay but if you don't I'm coming up there and I'm going to kick your ass Gaara! Mwahaha!

Theonlyone: …that's what you _like_ to think. I'll talk to you guys later.

Wind-goddess: Hey Gaara don't forget that you need to go to the doctors Monday.

Theonlyone: I don't want too go and you can't make me. I've been good and I'm not sick anymore. I'm perfectly fine.

Wind-goddess: Well, we have to go Gaara. Me and Kankurou actually go to classes. So we'll talk to you later. Love ya. Bye.

Kany6: Yeah ttyl.

(End of IM)

Gaara signed off after his brother and sister did and put the laptop back in his book bag. He was about to sit up until someone held him down.

"You know that it's not good to be by yourself. And I never knew that you didn't like blood." The person smiled cruelly.

Gaara's heart sank.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to fight today. I just want to go back to my room." Gaara looked away from Orochimaru.

"You can go back, but you're not going to your room. You're coming to mine." Orochimaru picked Gaara up and carried him to Kimimaro's car.

Gaara tried to free himself, kicking his legs and clawing at the man's back, but it didn't work. He ended up bound, gagged and thrown into the back seat of the car. He was so helpless. What the hell was wrong with him?

When the car finally stopped, there was the sound of doors being opened and Gaara found himself being yanked out roughly. He was thrown over Orochimaru's shoulder and carried to a room. By then, he had stopped struggling. He was unceremoniously tossed on a bed, and his arms were put in handcuffs. Orochimaru looked upset as he did the task, but he avoided eye contact and didn't say anything. The pale man left the room, his long, dark hair swishing behind him. Now he was all alone with Kimimaro. A sense of dread filled his entire being.

Kimimaro walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gaara. A sadistic smirk graced his lips. He ran his hand up and down Gaara's side, the redhead instantly drawing away from him.

"You know that I find it funny," Kimimaro started, "that you got Itachi on your side, but why the hell did you have to bring him to this school? I wanted Orochimaru to myself and not have him thinking that his lover is back." Kimimaro had hissed the last words.

He pulled out a knife and placed it at his neck. "I should cut you to pieces now, but then that wouldn't be fun."

Gaara tried to get out of the cuffs, but if was no use. "This is between you and me, asshole!" he yelled," struggling all the while. "Leave my friends and Neji out of this!"

Kimimaro grinned and tsk-tsked him. "But you see Gaara, if I don't pull them into this, you won't cooperate with me. You see, I want Itachi gone. Dead. I want-no- I need you to kill him. Do it, and I'll leave you alone. I'll leave your friends and precious boyfriend alone too."

Kimimaro stood up, the evil grin still plastered to his face. "You have three months to give me your answer. If you don't I'll go after Neji and your friends. Got it?"

"Why don't you just kill Itachi yourself? You bastard!" Gaara snarled.

Bad move. Kimimaro pulled his fist back and punched him right in the face. Gaara yelped in pain and flinched when Kimimaro moved again. But that time it was to un-cuff his wrists.

"Three months, Gaara."

Gaara got back to his room at 9. Neji was already there, and Gaara knew that he was pissed since he didn't go to class or tell him that he wasn't going. Gaara used his key and opened the door as quietly as possible. He knew confronting Neji was inevitable, but still he winced in anticipation as the door creaked loudly. First things first, Gaara went to the freezer and pulled out an ice-pack for his sore face. He pressed it to his face and sighed, relishing the relief, despite the iciness.

He dropped his book bag next to his desk and pulled out his laptop. He sat down and opened it, but before he could turn it on, someone slammed it shut. Gaara froze, afraid to look up. Yeah, Neji was definitely pissed. Gaara tried to move away, but Neji held him to the chair and turned him around.

"Why?" Neji's voice was quiet, and Gaara shrank back, hearing the smoldering anger.

"Why do you do this to me, Gaara?!" Neji was yelling at him.

Gaara look down, Neji scowled and put his hand under Gaara's chin, making him look up. "Why, Gaara?" He saw his lover's eye look down. "Gaara, look me in the eyes or I'm not talking to you for the next four weeks."

Reluctantly, Gaara let his eyes flicker up to the angry brunette.

"I'm sorry. I needed some air, and I didn't want you skipping your classes for me. I can handle myself, you know. Don't be mad; I did it because I wanted to. I told Temari and Kankurou. Alright?"

"Gaara, you knew that I would be upset with you if you did this. How can I forgive you? You don't understand how it hurts me when you don't tell me things and then when I go looking for you, I never find you. But when I do, you're hurt or out cold. It worries me sick, Gaara! I'm afraid that I'll find you dead or locked up. I don't want that to happen. Please, Gaara? Tell me where you go for now on. I worry about you every time I'm not with you. With people like Kimimaro and Orochimaru walking around, it's not safe. I don't know what they'll do to you!" Neji leaned back and felt a pang of guilt when he saw the redhead's face. He lean in and kissed him. "I love you, Gaara," he said softly.

"I love you too, Neji. I'm sorry if I worry you, but this is my fight. Not yours. I don't want my friends getting hurt because of me."

Neji smiled. "Fine, but I want to help as much as I can. No buts," he added, when Gaara opened his mouth to protest. "I want to help and so will the others whether you like it or not. I know that you don't need us or want us to be in the battle, but we're putting ourselves in this fight." Neji pulled Gaara to the bed and they laid down together. "Let get so sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, Neji. I love you." Gaara closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Gaara" Neji kissed him and he too fell to sleep.

End of chapter

I hope you guys like this. I've been working hard on this and it was easy. Yes, I brought Itachi back. I couldn't keep him out of the story. I messed him too much lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review.


	8. A Nightmare That's It But It's So Real

PLEASE READ IMPORTANT: I just want to say until my beta can edit for me again. I'm by myself in this story for now. Please I know that I'm not that good at writing but please don't be mean. My beta is super busy and couldn't edit for a while but she said that the chapters of m two stories that she's helping with is good. If anyone want to. You can beta for me until she gets back. Please understand. I don't want this story to me bad and I'm trying my hardest. Thank you guys for understanding.

Chapter 8

It was the next morning. Gaara got up before Neji did and went to get a shower. He couldn't stop thinking of what Kimimaro wanted him to do. Kill Itachi. Why would he do that, Itachi is protecting him. He didn't want to do that. He already put him in a coma why kill him for real. Gaara left the water run down his body. It really upset him. No wonder why he wanted to hurt some people.

Neji woke up from the shower running. He looked aside of him and Gaara wasn't there. At least he knew where he was this time. Neji lay on the bed and then got up to dress. He walked to his living room and went to see if Haku came or not. When he didn't see him there, Neji fell on the sofa and sighed.

Gaara came out of the bathroom. "I thought he would wake up after me." He got dressed and walked out to see his boyfriend laying on the sofa with his eyes close. Gaara walked over to him and kissed Neji. "I knew you wouldn't stay asleep this morning." Gaara sat as he sat down.

"Don't push your luck, Gaara. I'm still a little upset yet about you going off like yesterday and the night before." Neji sat up and looked at him.

"I know, but I not going to do it today. I mean I learn my lesson. Kimimaro came after me last night. He told me to kill Itachi. I have three months to tell him my answer. But I can't do it. I'll just tell Itachi go into hiding again. It's all because Orochimaru still has love for him and Kimimaro wants him." Gaara sighed. "I hate this."

"Don't worry, Gaara. Everything will be fine. Itachi can take care of himself . You know that Kimimaro is nothing as strong as Itachi." Neji pulled Gaara between his legs. "You know that we'll right aside of you Gaara. We aren't doing to suffer. Kimimaro is just trying to make you suffer. But I'll always be right here Gaara." Neji smiled.

Gaara moved a little to lay better. "I know but I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'll never for give myself for it." Gaara looked down.

"I'm strong, Gaara. I'll watch over myself. Kimimaro hurt me before but only because I got mad about what he said about you. But I would let that happen again. He will never come in between us ever again. I'll stopped the asshole." Neji fist tighten.

Gaara felt his lover's fist tighten and looked up at him. "Neji? I know but I am strong too. You know that. I want to take a walk. You may come with or stay, but I know to go for a walk." Gaara walked out the door and Neji grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with. I know you like going by yourself but please let me come with. I need to see where Haku is anyway because he didn't come in last night." Neji looked around.

"He is probably right Sasuke and Naruto. You know he been hanging over there a lot lately. I think he like it there." Gaara walked to the end of the dorm and turned to Neji. "So can we go somewhere? I mean like to get away from this place. I really need to." Gaara smiled at him.

"I guess. Want to go to the mall? We won't tell the others. It will be only me you and that's it. Since Haku likes to hang over there. We won't take him with either." Neji started walking out to the car.

"Finally, now we can talk without everyone else bugging us about things." Gaara followed Neji out to the car.

They both get in and drove to the nearest mall. Neji looked at Gaara. "You know you should lie or tell Kimimaro that you'll never kill Itachi. I want to see him come after us with Itachi on our self. You know he's afraid of Itachi. That why he wants him out of the way."

"I know but he told me he was going to pull you guys into this. I don't you and the others to get hurt. I would forgive myself." Gaara looked down.

"I understand. I know how it is Gaara. Never having thing go your way, people going after the ones you love and care about. It's the world Gaara. You can't change it." Neji pulled into the parking lot.

"I know, but what should I do? I can't kill Itachi. I can't tell him to hid out and then come back. It's hard. I want to protect everyone." Gaara looked down and at feet. Wishing that everything would go away.

"It's okay Gaara. Let go shop and walk around then when we get something to eat. We can talk about this." Neji looked at Gaara and he nodded.

They both got out of the car and walked into the mall. They walked around and looked in different stores. Gaara walked into hot topic and Neji waited outside. He then pulled Gaara to the movies. They went to see Halloween 2007 and after the movie when to get something to eat. Gaara find a table for them to sit at. He waited for Neji to bring the food. He smiled as he saw his lover walking with toward him.

Neji sat the food on the table. "Next time I'm making you get the food for us."

"You know I'll forget something Neji." Gaara smiled.

"I wonder why I put up with you so much? You a pain." Neji smirked.

"Fuck you, Neji. You should be glad I didn't' run off with Itachi and stay with him." Gaara smiled when he saw Neji's face. "You know I was joking, right?" Gaara looked at him.

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't believe you said that to me." Neji handed Gaara his food. "You know I lover you Gaara."

"I love you too."

They ate their food and then went to the car driving back to the college. They got back around 4 and when to their room. They open the door to see that Haku still wasn't back. "I wonder where he is?" Neji looked around.

"He's in my room." Itachi walked go to them. "Kimimaro and them came after him again but don't worry. He's okay. I protected him. So don't worry. Haku's safe." Itachi walked off and went back in his room.

Gaara and Neji looked at each other and walked in. "I can't believe this. Why of all time do they go after him?" Gaara was pissed.

"Cool it Gaara. I know how you feel but don't worry. Haku is okay. Now let sit and watch TV then we'll take a walk." Neji pulled Gaara to the sofa and they sat down and watched the movies they brought before leaving home.

Gaara woke up, the movie was still playing. He looked over to see Neji still asleep. "Hey Neji, wake up. It's nine." Gaara smiled as his lover's eyes open lowly.

"Shit. I can't believe I fell asleep during the movie." Neji rubbed his eyes and got up. "We should go to Sasuke's room and see if Haku is there."

Gaara got up. "I'll stay here. I'm still tired." Gaara walked to the bed. He lay down and pulled the covers over him head.

"Fine, but don't let anyone in the room. Not even Haku if I'm not back. You know the treats that Kimimaro and his friends will play. They aren't nice people, Gaara." Neji grabbed his keys to the room and started walking to the door and opening it.

"I know, Neji. I just want to sleep. I been having trouble sleeping but I'll be okay though." Gaara closed his eyes and the fast was asleep.

Neji smiled as he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He walked to Sasuke's room and knocked. Naruto was the one to answer.

"Hey Neji, I see that Gaara isn't with you this time." Naruto opening the door showing that Haku, Itachi and Sasuke was in the room.

"Yeah, he wanted to sleep. He said that he haven't been able to sleep that well." Neji sat down on the sofa, worrying about Gaara.

"You know you should watch him, Neji. You know how he can get. If he shows one sign of anger or rage. You have to let us know or Temari or Kankurou. You know he'll snap on any of us. Temari said the last time he didn't get sleep. It happen to be him." Itachi sat across the room from Neji.

"I know what Shukaku can do. But I won't let him take over my Gaara. If I have to, I'll fight him one on one." Neji's fist was tight. He hated that people remind him of Shukaku. He hated him. He took the nice, sweet, and cute Gaara away.

"Neji! I tried to fight him and look what happen. I was pushed off the roof and lived, but I suffer so much after the. Gaara is nice and we can still help him, but once Shukaku locks Gaara away. There's no way we can fight him." Itachi looked up to see Neji's eyes filling with rage.

"What do you mean, Itachi?! That Shukaku is going to end up taken Gaara away again?!" Neji was mad now.

"Calm down, Neji. Nothing going to happen to Gaara, he'll be okay." Naruto walked over to his friend. "We are all here but if Shukaku does take over. We'll help you fight." Naruto smiled.

"I know. I should stop worrying. Gaara is strong and I know he can fight him. Gaara won't let him take over. I wonder if that what his dreams or nightmares are about lately." Neji sighed and closed his eyes. "Can we just talk about things; I want to know what's going on lately."

"Well first off. Kimimaro and them are planning to come after all of us." said Sasuke.

"Well they found out one of Gaara's weaknesses." Haku looked down.

"Which one?" Neji looked at Haku with worry eyes.

"They too much blood makes him come. They are planning to use that to get rid of Itachi."

"What? I knew they wanted me gone. He brain washed Orochimaru. I can't believe I loved that guy. I'm only doing this because Kabuto wants him." Itachi sat back. "I want them to try to get to us when I'm here." Itachi got up and walked out of the room and went back to his.

"I knew they would try to do this to Gaara. They can never let a good kid like him go. You know something. I'm going after them." Neji got up and walked toward the door.

Naruto ran in front of him. "Neji! You can't! You know that you'll be in the same shoes as Haku was! They are watching for you to come after them! You'll just fall into a trip they set up!" Naruto looked him in the eyes and Neji went back and sat down.

"I understand. It just scares me to see what will happen to Gaara later on."

"I know, Neji. We all know."

Well the group keeps talking, Gaara is in one of his dreams.

(Gaara's dream)

"Where am I? It's so dark. I can't see anything." Gaara wonder in the darkness of his dream.

_'__You should let me __out, Gaara. I would be able to help you better if I wasn't __lock__ up in your mind'._

"Who's there?! That better not be you, Shukaku." Gaara yelled in the darkness.

Yellow eyes opening slowly in the darkness. _'So you do know who I am. You know, Gaara. I would be able to help you get rid of those guys. We could kill Kimimaro and his friends. They would never bug you again.'_ Shukaku laughed.

"No! I won't let you take over! I know what happens! I don't want the other to be hurt! I will NEVER let you take over again!" Gaara screamed.

_'Yes you will. When you want me, you'll be crying to for help. I know you. Just like when your father hit you in the head. You called out to me, Gaara. I help you that night. I saved you from losing your life boy.'_

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!" Gaara screamed.

_'Yes you do. You want my help. You want them gone. You want to safe that boyfriend of yours. You want your friends to be safe. I know what you want.'_

Gaara fell to his knees. "No, I don't want to hurt anyone. I can do this myself. I don't need your fucking help!"

_'One day you'll want my__ help Gaara and the day you call me for help. I want take your body and lock you inside until they are dead.' _

Shukaku closed his eyes and once again it was nothing but darkness once again. That when Gaara felt someone shaking him. He open his eyes and looked at Neji. "Was I having a nightmare?"

"Yes, you were. It was about him wasn't it?" He saw Gaara nodded. "I thought so. You only kick when you're having a nightmare with him in it."

"He wants to take over again, Neji. I said no and he keeps saying I need him." Gaara sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here plus everyone else that will protect you from him." Neji kissed Gaara.

"I love you, Neji."

"I love you too, Gaara."

Them both lay down and closed their eyes. That fast they were both asleep. They knew that the next day was going to be hell if they didn't.

Neji was the one to wake up since that was a knock on the door. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. When he opened the door he looked up to you Kimimaro.

"What do you want?" Neji held the door that Kimimaro couldn't see inside the room.

"I want to talk to Gaara." Kimimaro crossed his arms.

"I won't let you touch or talk to him. He doesn't have to do what you say. If you want Itachi hurt or killed. Then do it yourself. I won't let Gaara get in this. He has enough problems." Neji rage was building up as he looked at Kimimaro.

"I just want to have a talk with him. I won't make him kill Itachi but if you keep this up. I might just use you to make Gaara kill Itachi." Kimimaro smiled.

"Fine, then can I talk to you without bring Gaara into his. Let me get dress and we'll take a walk." Neji closed the door and then got dressed. He kissed Gaara and walked out of the room. Leaving Gaara by himself.

Gaara on the other hand was having his nightmare about him again.

(Dream or Nightmare)

"Why am I in the darkness again?" Gaara looked around and saw a bright light. He walked toward the light and came to a room that looked like a cell to hold something in. "Is anyone here?!" Gaara called out. He was starting to shake.

"You don't belong to this family, Gaara. You should have died with your mother, demon!"

Gaara turned around to see his father behind him. "Father?"

"You took her away Gaara! You took my true kids away! How dear you, brat!" Gaara's father hit in him full blow in the stomach.

Gaara fell to the floor and held his stomach. "Father, why are you doing this? I been a good. Please let me go. I want to see Neji." Gaara got on his feet and ran the other way.

Gaara's father ran after him. "Get your ass back here, Gaara! I want to beat it!"

Gaara kept running. "Please leave me be." He ran and ran until he tripped over his feet and fell.

"Poor kid it's seemed that you're going to be raped and beat here."

Gaara tried to run but his body wouldn't let him get up. His father was on top of him sooner then he realized His father pulled his pant off and raped him until he couldn't move or speak. Gaara's father got up after raping his son. "I know it hurts, but you were a good fuck Gaara and as long as you live I'll fuck you in these dreams." His father laughed and walked into the darkness.

Gaara laid there for hours and hours in darkness. He closed his eyes as soon as pain shot through his body.

(end of dream or nightmare)

Gaara sat up screaming in a quiet room. He looked around and saw he was the only person in the room. "Neji?"

He got out of bed and looked around. He looked at Neji thing and saw his shoes were missing. Gaara knew something for up but he didn't know what it was though. He walked around more and found a small knife on the end table. He picked up the knife. "I'm sorry Neji. I can't take it anymore. I need to end my life and quick. I'm so sorry."

Gaara had tears coming from his eyes as he took knife across his wrist and cut deep looking away from the blood. He left the cut bleed for a little while and then cut the other one as deep as the other. He dropped to his knee and left go of the knife. "Neji, I need help. What aren't you here, with me?" He began to cry again.

Gaara looked around and found a belt lying on the floor. Gaara picked the belt up and found away to put it around his neck. He then saw a bar on the wall and stood on the little end table and tied the belt around the bar. "I'm sorry everyone. I can't take it anymore. My life is messing up mine and your. I'm so sorry for all the pain I cause."

Gaara's legs started to shake and he cried harder. He wanted it over with and he wanted Neji to be happy without him to worry about. Gaara left the table about to break he knew it wasn't strong to hold him. He stood there and waited for the table to break under him and hanging him. His wrist were still bleeding and the table was about to break. He heard the cracking wood as the table gave out from under him. Gaara closed his eyes and left it get tighter and tighter around his neck as no air could leave and come. Gaara left his life slipping away as tears ran down his face.

He left the he didn't have a body but then he left someone pick him up and get the belt off around his neck. "You're a dumb kid, Gaara. You could have ended your life if I wasn't here."

Gaara looked at Itachi. "I'm sorry." He couldn't move his body. It was still weak from the loss of air.

"What were you trying to do? You know that isn't a way to get away from your life. Others will end up paying." Itachi carry Gaara to his bed and lays him there. He then lay with him.

"I had a nightmare again. My father came after and hurt me real bad. He told me that all these things will keep happen until I'm not alive anymore." Gaara cried softly.

"its okay, Gaara. I know you get hurt by pain but you need to stop this." Itachi looked at Gaara's wrist and grabbed bandages and wrapped both Gaara's wrist. "You know this is a bad habit Gaara. You should stop now before Neji see it."

Gaara looked away from Itachi for saying Neji's name. "He's wasn't here. I woke up from a nightmare and he wasn't here to tell me it was okay and that it was a nightmare again."

"I'm sure the Neji has a reason why he wasn't here. I'll stay here with you until Neji gets back and here take your pill and I think you'll be okay to fall asleep. I'll wait for Neji to come back." Itachi patted Gaara's head.

"Thank you, Itachi." Gaara could the pill and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with no problem. Itachi watched over him the whole night and seat in a chair in the room.

Neji was just coming back from his walk with Kimimaro. He unlocked the door and walked into see Itachi in his bedroom. "What are you doing here, Itachi? Is everything okay?" Neji looked worry.

"Right now yeah, but he was looking for you and you weren't here. Gaara almost killed himself because of a dream he has and you weren't here to stop him. If I would have not heard him scream. He would have died, Neji!" Itachi got up and pulled Neji out of the room. "I can't believe you! What was more important then him?!" Itachi was yelling now.

"I'm sorry, Itachi but I needed to talk to Kimimaro. He wanted Gaara to kill you and Gaara didn't want to. So I tried my best to talk him in on using someone else and to not bring Gaara into his mess because he was still a little scared and that. So I needed to talk to him. I didn't want Gaara to hurt anymore." Neji looked down. "And thank you for stopping him. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here for him."

"Neji. I'm not the person that you should be saying that to. I think when Gaara wakes up. You should tell him your self. He is the one upset the most. I am just pissed." Itachi walked out of the room and back to his.

Neji slowly walked into the room and as Gaara sleeping. He looked around and didn't see anything moved. He got ready for bed and slipped into bed with Gaara and put his arm around him. "I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to live you alone. I'm so sorry." Neji kissed him and then laid his head on Gaara's back. He closed his eyes and that fast he was asleep. He knew he had to talk to Gaara the next day and has to fix everything and tell Gaara why he wasn't that. He just hopes it didn't lead into one of their fights.

End of chapter

I hope you guys like this. I worked like hell on this. I even got stuck and had to ask two friends of mine about what to do. Well please review. I want to know what you guys think.


	9. I Can't Believe This!

Sorry everyone. I been busy doing things and I won't a new story but it's not yaoi. Well here is chapter 9

Oh and for MasterTabby Deidara and Sasori are a little nice but only at some parts. I don't know yet but I'm thinking about something really bad will happen to Gaara and one or both of them will save him but he'll be afraid since he was raped by Gaara in the beginning.

Chapter 9

Gaara woke up with Neji's arm around him. "So now you're back, when I needed you last night." Gaara pushed Neji's arm off of him and got up.

Neji opened his eyes and saw Gaara standing over him. "I know. I need to tell you the reason." Neji got out of bed and put a hand on Gaara, who just moved so Neji's hand wouldn't touch him.

"Don't touch me! I'll never forgive you. I was raped in my dreams by father and you were here. The pain felt so real. It hurt really bad." Gaara looked around from Neji was tears falling down his face again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted Kimimaro to leave you go. He came to the door asking to talk to you. I said no and that I'll talk to him. I told him to leave you go and not bug you and to find someone else because I wasn't going to have you kill or hurt someone and taken away. I'm sorry Gaara. Please listen. I don't want to fight first thing it the morning." Neji walked over to Gaara and put his arm around him.

"I understand Neji but it still hurt though. I wanted someone to hole me and there wasn't anyone. So I wanted to take my life but Itachi stopped me before my heart stopped. I never want to feel that again." Gaara lay his head on Neji and closed his eyes. "I can't believe he is haunting me in my dreams and he's died."

"You know Gaara. It might be him just trying to get you to let him out again so he could kill and laughed." Neji played with Gaara's red hair. "I'm here now though." Neji smiled.

Gaara looked up and smiled back. "I know. I love you, Neji."

Neji smiled and said that he loved him too but his mind kept going back to what he and Kimimaro were talking about.

(Flashback to Neji and Kimimaro)

"So you want me to leave Gaara alone. Why should I? I need someone to keep Itachi and Orochimaru apart. Think about it, Orochimaru is the reason why Gaara was attack in high school so much. If Itachi and Orochimaru got back together, Gaara would live high school all over again." Kimimaro smiled.

"I don't care! Use who ever you want but keep Gaara out of this! I won't allow him to do this stuff! He isn't a killer like you and the others! He is just a young boy that is still trying to find a place he'll be happy in! Can't you understand that?!" Neji grabbed Kimimaro slamming him into a wall.

"Wow Neji, you're mad now. So I guess I need to find a new person. I think you should do it." Kimimaro smiled and grabbed both of Neji's hand and push him against the wall with him hands pin above his head. "I think you should do it and I'll leave Gaara alone for the time being."

"NO! I don't want him in this at all." Neji looked down at his feet. "I want you guys to leave him alone forever. I won't do anything until I know Gaara will be safe."

"Aw is little Neji giving up. You know that if you give in. I'll make you do it fast then Gaara. He had three mouths to tell me but you on the other hand have a week. I know it's short but that the way I play games. Orochimaru still wants Gaara though. But if you do this, Gaara can live a happy life with you and those friends of yours." Kimimaro moved closer to Neji's neck. "You know for a guy I hate so much. I would love to take you away from Gaara one night." Kimimaro laughed as Neji slowly looked up at him.

"NO! I need to get back to Gaara. He is in that room by himself. I need to get back, Kimimaro and now."

"Oh but come on Neji, you kill Itachi for Gaara's safety or give me what I want and I'll also find someone else to kill him. One way or either… Itachi will die. Which one is it Neji?" Kimimaro watched the boy's every move.

"Fine…I-I'll give you what you want but you can't use Gaara, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke and me. Come on let get this done with so I can get back to Gaara before he wakes up from a nightmare again." Neji couldn't believe that he gave into Kimimaro. Gaara would hate him forever if he found out so how.

"So you are giving in to me. Come on then." Kimimaro walked off known Neji was right behind him.

(End of flashback)

Gaara had his head down but as Neji tighten his grip around him. Gaara knew something was up but didn't want to say anything in case Neji would get mad and they'll be in a fight again.

Neji on the other hand was scared and started to shake. He knew that Gaara would ask what was wrong and he would have to come up with a lie to tell him.

"Neji…what's wrong?" Gaara looked in his boyfriend's eyes. Something was wrong and Neji's eyes told him that.

Neji's eyes came fact to fact with Gaara's. "Nothing, I was just thinking back in high school and that. I was thinking about the first day you came to my school with all the black and blue mark and cuts. I know in middle school you use to cute yourself at first but then stopped after meeting my cousin and the other three. You also never talked either. People use to call you names and talk about you. It was upsetting to me that a kid as you was made fun of." Neji played with Gaara's hair again. "But you're safe now. I made sure of that but I don't know if Kimimaro will keep his side of the deal."

"What do you mean, Neji? What was the deal you made with him?" Gaara pulled away from him and sat on the sofa not turning his back on Neji at all.

"It was nothing bad. I talked him out of sending you to kill Itachi. He listens to me and we made a deal that he can use anyone to do the job as long as he leaves all of us out of it. He agrees and now you're safe." Neji looked at Gaara and watched him careful.

"You know he lie, Neji. Kimimaro can never be trusted. Why are you so easy to fool? You know damn well that he'll come after me after once Itachi is no more." Gaara got up and dressed. "I'm going to go talk to Itachi and tell him to stay in hiding for a while until Kimimaro forget about him again." Gaara walked out the door, leaving Neji behind.

Neji sat in the room and looked around. He knew Gaara was acting like this because of him not being around. He couldn't help the Kimimaro had plans for him that night.

(Flashback in Kimimaro's room)

"So I see that you follow, and I know you are regretting this already and we didn't even start let. You know that any other boyfriends with say no about this but I guess Gaara mean that much to you." Kimimaro watched and Hyuga sat on the bed.

"Just let get this done with. I don't want to be here and I need to get back to Gaara. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to him and I'm not that." Neji looked away as Kimimaro walked toward him. He didn't what this at all. He wanted to be happy and he and Gaara could find a house together, far away from everyone.

"You know Neji, if Gaara fines out about this. You are the one that will pay."

"I know that. That's why I'll not fighting. I know where I and Gaara stand in this world of yours. That's why I made the deal about letting you do this to me and then you have to leave Gaara and my friends alone." Neji lay down as Kimimaro sat on the bed.

"You know this is kind a cheating Neji. Gaara would hate you."

(End of flashback)

Neji would never forget the pain. It hurt so badly and he couldn't move for a while after Kimimaro was done with him. Then he finally gets down to his room and Itachi is sitting in a chair waiting for him to get back and yell at him for leaving Gaara alone. Just like his uncle use to do in middle school and his first year in high school. He hopes that Gaara could forgive him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock on the door came. "Hey Neji are you in there?"

'_Great it's Deidara and Sasori. What the hell do they want?_' Neji got up and opened the door. "What is it?"

"We came on our own. Do you know where we can find Itachi? We need to talk to him about Kimimaro. We know Kimimaro is plotting his death and we need to tell Itachi to stop him." Deidara looked at Neji as he walked in.

"Gaara left me here to go talk to him. He wanted to tell him to hide that Kimimaro wanted him to die and that he was one of the people that want him to kill him. But I stopped Kimimaro from using Gaara. I just didn't like my part of the deal though but it was the only thing to save Gaara." Neji looked down at his feet. "I'm the worse boyfriend ever." Neji looked up at the other to guys.

"Don't tell me that you and Kimimaro, last night…." Deidara was freaking out a little.

"That what he means Dei. You know that Kimimaro like having his fun before he does his deal but he will go after Gaara again. You can give your life to him and Gaara will still be his target." Sasori looked at him. "You're dumb Neji. Now where is Itachi's room? I know he is going to school here."

"He has the same room as the Sai kid. Gaara's down there please don't say anything about what me and Kimimaro did the night before. I don't want Gaara known yet."

"Okay we'll keep our mouths shut." Deidara and Sasori walked out of the room and walked down to Itachi's room. They knocked on the door and waited for Itachi to open the door.

"Yeah what is it?" Itachi looked to see Deidara and Sasori. "What do you to want?"

"We are here to tell you about what Kimimaro has plan for you, unless Gaara told you already."

"No I didn't see Gaara at all today yet. Why was he going to come and see me?" Itachi looked at them and then his eyes widen. "Shit Kimimaro." Itachi ran out of the room and down to Neji's . "Neji we have a problem!" He yelled.

Neji opened the door and saw Itachi. "What is it? Gaara isn't here. He went to talk to you." Neji looked down.

"Well that funny, Gaara never showed up, Neji" Itachi looked at the other two behind him. "Where's Kimimaro's room?"

"It's near mine and Dei, so follow us." Sasori ran with the other three following behind.

Gaara on the other hand was locked in a closet. He didn't know who grabbed him but he knew it wasn't Orochimaru or Deidara or Sasori. Which mean it was Kimimaro or someone he didn't know. He looked out the key hole to see what was going on. "Who's out there and why am I in here?" Gaara was freaking out he just wanted to get out of there.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'm not going to make you do things. I just need you here to get rid of the others two people I don't want here." Kimimaro smiled.

"So you're mad because Itachi and Kabuto are here. What are they going to take your Orochimaru away. It would be funny to see that." Gaara laughed.

"You're asking for in kid but me and your boyfriend had a deal. I fuck him and not use you and your friends to kill Itachi. Oh and your boyfriend is a good fuck." Kimimaro smiled.

"You're lying! Neji will never do things with you! I know him better then you do! Neji would never do that kind of things!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs.

"To save you he would even if it hurts you. Your boyfriend saved your life from pain for now." Kimimaro walked back to his computer. He knew that were coming and he knew that Gaara hated darkness and left him there to think about things in the dark.

End of chapter.

I hope you like this. I know it's short but I didn't want to give to much away. I'm think of see the parts of Deidara and Sasori. Yes this is a GaaraxNeji but I want to add more then them two. I hope you guys like this Please review.


	10. He's Back And Trying To Take Over Again

Thanks for the reviews. I'm finally thought of an idea for this chapter and I think I have an idea for the ending but I'm going to have a few more chapters.

Here is the next chapter finally.

ENJOY!

Chapter 10

(Gaara's POV)

It's so dark in here. I think I'm going to die. Where's Neji? I know I wasn't in here for long but the darkness in killing me. I hate darkness and what is Kimimaro planning. I didn't do anything to get put in here. Neji please hurry the darkness in taken my soul.

I got up again and looked through the key hole. "Please let me out. I want to go back to my room. Please Kimimaro let me out!" I screamed as the darkness started to mess with my body and I can't breath. "PLEASE LET ME OUT KIMIMARO!" I screamed once again.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Gaara. I have plans for you and you should think about with I said about Neji. He did let me fuck him to save you." I heard him laughing from the other side of the door. There is goes again. Telling me that he and Neji fucked. I know Neji would never go things like that. He loved me and care about me more then anyone. I know he wouldn't to anything like this.

"YOU LIE!!" I screamed from the darkness. I know that I would soon past out. The darkness is closing around my neck and I can't get air. I feel as if I'll die here without Neji. But I need to stay awake until I heard Neji's voice. Neji please hurry and save me. I then slowly feel my body fall to the ground. I try to get up but the darkness won't let me. I tried to move but couldn't. I'm too weak. I then feel my eyes slowly closing and the next thing I knew I said "Neji help me that dark is taken me away." Then I passed out.

(End of Gaara's POV)

Neji ran right behind Deidara and Sasori. He had a feeling that Gaara was in trouble and needed him. He knew that Gaara would be mad at him this time since Gaara was kidnapped but Kimimaro. He looked up and the other three in front of him.

"Are we there yet?!" He yelled.

Deidara looked behind him. "Yeah it's right up those steps the first after mine which is room 530." They ran up the steps and stopped to let Neji walked over to the door by himself.

Neji knocked on the door and waited for answer. "It's me, Kimimaro."



Kimimaro smiled as he heard Neji at his door. He knew the others were with him but they would let Neji go fast before they got into the mess. Kimimaro walked to the door and left Neji in. "You are the only one allow in. If any of you others come in. Gaara would be in for it." Kimimaro watched as Neji slowly walked into the room and shut and locked the door behind them.

Neji turned around as he heard the door shut. "Where is he? I know Gaara here." Neji watched him move slowly to the closet and open it. There on the floor the little redhead was passed out on the floor. "GAARA?" Neji made a run for Gaara but was stopped and pushed all the way down to the bed and was pinned there once again. Neji looked away from Kimimaro. "'Let go. I need to help Gaara. If he is like that, he needs my help." Neji tried to get free.

"I don't think I'm going to let you go. I mean you were such a good fucked that I think this time I'm just taken what I want form you. I can just see Gaara's face if he wake up to his boyfriend screaming in pain as I rape him." Kimimaro laughed as Neji tried again to get free. The next thing Neji knew that his clothes were ripped off and lying on the bed naked and pin down under Kimimaro's body.

(Gaara's POV)

"_If I were you Gaara, I would wake up now. Since you won't let me take over because of the promise you made to your brother, sister and boyfriend. Oh and I think your boyfriend is getting raped. I hear screaming." _Shukaku said.

"Shut the fuck up and go away. I don't want to wake up yet. I'm after of what I'll see." I said in the dream.

"_You need to wake the fuck up Gaara. You damn brat. I'll have your father rape you in your sleep again and I'll make sure the thought stays in your head the you'll kill your self! Now get up!" _He screamed at me.

The next thing I knew that I woke up to Neji screaming in pain. I kept my eyes shut, I knew the door was open and I didn't want to think about what might be happening to Neji. I heard him screaming in pain and asking Kimimaro to stop that he needed to get to me. I knew Neji was hurting. I tried to move but my body didn't want to. It scared me to death. I slowly started to open my eyes and saw what was happen to Neji.

"N-Neji…I'll s-save you." My voice was to low for them to hear and Neji was screaming as I closed my eyes. I needed to help him. Neji is going to end up hurt. 'Come on…move.' Shit I can't move my body. I need to get to Neji. I guess I have to do the last thing I can. "I'm sorry Neji. I have to."

(End of Gaara POV)

Neji was still was fighting Kimimaro off. He hated the fact that he was weaker then Kimimaro. "Get off me!" Neji yelled.

"I can't do that Neji. I –" Kimimaro was throwing off Neji.



Neji didn't know what happen. He looked up to see Gaara. "Gaara…what are you doing?" Neji saw Gaara look at him the slowly started walking near Kimimaro. Neji jumped out of bed and got his clothes on. He walked up behind Gaara and put his arms around him. "Come on, Baby. Let just go back to our room. I don't feel like fighting right now." Neji lay his head on Gaara's back.

"No…this needs to end now. I won't let him be hurt by this guy and by you." Gaara looked behind him as Neji lifted his head and looked at him.

"No…it can't be you. He takes the pills and everything to keep you inside. How did you get out?" Neji pulled around and stepped back.

"Gaara saw you being raped. He tried to call out to you but you didn't hear him. He tried to move but couldn't. He wanted to save you so he called me out. At least I come do something for him unlike a boyfriend that wasn't in the room when he woke up screaming." Shukaku smiled using Gaara's body.

"Give him back! I know he wouldn't allow you to beat him like this. I know Gaara's in there and he will out smart you." Neji stood his ground and looked at him.

"I'm sorry but Gaara's not going to come back until I'm gone. I think first off is you, what the hell were you doing that night when Gaara needed you the most. I'm pretty pissed about that. I let you live to help and care for Gaara because he wouldn't let me out because I'm planning on killing you. Will after I'm done with him. I'm coming for you." Shukaku looked back to Kimimaro who ran off. Before he could turn to Neji, the boy picked up a text book.

"Sorry Gaara." He took the book and hit it across Gaara's head so hard as he could, watching Gaara's lifeless body fall to the ground. There was only one way to bring Gaara back and that was hit him in the head with something hard when Shukaku using the body.

Neji picked up Gaara's body and carry him to their room. He looked at his head where the book hit. He walked to the bathroom and got the bandages out. He then walked to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry Gaara. I wasn't going to let him use your body to kill me or others. Yes…Kimimaro did mean things to me and you but I'm not letting him do anything." Neji started to wrap up Gaara's head. The next thing he saw was Gaara slowly opening his eyes. They weren't yellow anymore. They were HIS eyes.

"Neji…what happen? I don't remember anything." Gaara looked at his boyfriend as Neji had his head down.

"HE came out and almost killed me and Kimimaro." Neji didn't want to look up. He knew what Gaara face looked like. He didn't want to see it again.

"W-what? Shukaku took over again. No that can't be, I didn't let him." Gaara sat up and looked at Neji. He looked for blood, cuts, mark. He smiled and hugged Neji when he didn't see any.

Neji looked up to see Gaara smiling. "What are you smiling about? I thought you would freak more."



"You see Neji. He did come to my help but I knew he would come for you and that you would hit me over the head with the first thing you found. Yes, my head hurts really badly but you are okay and alive. That all I wanted." Gaara lean in and kissed Neji.

Neji kissed back and laid back on the bed. "I'm glad to hear you had things planned out but please don't do it anymore. I know Kankurou would have you locked up until you got rid of him. I don't want that to happen to you Gaara." Neji place his hand on Gaara's lower back.

Gaara lay back and lay his head on Neji's chest. "You know I don't want to be away from you either but if there's a point in time that I would need help. Please Neji let my brother do as he wants. I'm find now but if I pass out again. He might take over and I wouldn't be able to turn back. I rather be locked up then hurt or kill you." Gaara breathe in Neji's sense.

"Don't worry Gaara. You know I'll do anything for you. I'm your boyfriend and I know what's right and wrong for you. But Kankurou is your brother and he knows better then I do about Shukaku." Neji kissed his forehead.

"I know but he's in my dreams. I can't sleep without him in my dreams and bugging me to let him out. I say no but he still bugs. I can't get rid of him. I hate him, Neji. I really do." Gaara curled up into a ball next to Neji.

"Don't worry about it. I'll never leave you side again. I'll be here forever. I won't let him come back. I'll protect you to the end of our lives. I'll make sure of that and he will never come back again and use your body to kill others. I think you should take you pills and then we should get to bed." Neji closed his eyes until Gaara pulled away.

Gaara looked down at him. "I don't want to take those pills. That is something wrong with them. It always makes me tired and fall asleep. I don't want them." Gaara turned his back and looked away from Neji.

Neji sat up and put his arms around Gaara. "Please take them Gaara. I'm worry about you when you don't take them. Please for me?" Neji kissed him.

Gaara looked around for a few minutes and the back at Neji. "Fine…but I'm going to bed right after. That I'll talk to you tomorrow when we get up." Gaara got out of the bed and walked to the desk that had his pills sitting on it. Gaara grabbed a cup of water and took his pills and went back to the bed and lay down. "There are you happy now." Gaara smiled.

"Yes, I am now." He smiled back and they gave each other a good night kiss but as soon as Gaara was asleep. Neji couldn't stop thinking about things that happen that day. After about four hours, Neji too fell asleep known that the next day was coming soon.

End of Chapter.



It took me a while but I'm done. I think there will be a few more chapters and then the last one. I want to know what you guys think should happen for the last chapter. Should it be happy ended and a sad ended or both. Let me know because I have to plans but it's both. I need a little help. Happy or Sad end?

Please review.


	11. The Days Will Sadden After This Fun Day

I'm back….I know I disappeared for a year. Hit me if you like because I made you wait like forever. I don't have a beta anymore so if there are mistakes. I will admit that I'm not the best of a writer but hey….take it easy on me because I'm trying hard to do this story and my others. So enjoy I have a plan and it maybe be sad but a happy sad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 11

Neji woke up the next morning and looks around to see that Gaara was still sleeping. He yawned a bit and got up and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. They didn't have class today so they needed to find something to do to past time. As Neji walked out of the bathroom, he seen Gaara sitting up in bed and his knees pulled to his chest.

He walked over to Gaara and sat next to him. "What's wrong love?"

Gaara looks up at Neji and then away. "I'm sorry about what happen yesterday. I really am. I didn't know that he was going to try and kill you too. I feel like an ass." He closed his eyes tighter and holding back tears.

"I know Gaara. I know that you didn't mean that to happen but it's over now and we can do something today. No classes and we can hang out with Sasuke and Naruto and then Itachi and all of that." Neji got up and getting Gaara his clothes and watched him get up and dress.

Gaara smiles at him and nods. "That sounds like a good thing. I would mind doing that today. So what do you have on plan?

Neji walked out of the room and held Gaara's hand as he walked out to the car and seeing that Naruto and Sasuke were there. He smiles and they all go into the car. "Is there anyone else coming too?"

Sasuke yawned a bit and looks at Neji. "Nope it's just us. Everyone else has plans and that so we are on our own today." He then held Naruto close to him and kissed him.

Neji started driving and then pulled out to the main road. He looked at the side of his eye to see that Gaara was staring out the window. "Gaara are you going to be okay love?"

Gaara jumped a bit and looks at him and nods. "Yes I'm just thinking about things. But I'm okay. No need to worry about me. I'm just thinking is all I'm doing." He looked back out the window and watched the things go by.

Neji sighed a bit and looks at the road. He didn't know what to do with Gaara. Every time he did try to help him. Gaara would tell him something that would make him stop worry about him. He thought about what happen the night before. When Kimimaro locked Gaara up into the closet and he was being raped and that he was almost killed by Gaara's other side. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Gaara was starting to get unstable and that he might have to go back to him sister and brother. But Neji didn't know that to happen known that they wouldn't let him see his love. Neji sighed more as he pulled into the mall parking lot. He then shut the car off and looked at the back at Sasuke and Naruto. "So are you two staying with us or going off on your own?"

Naruto looked at Neji as he got out of the car. "Sasuke and I are going to go shopping and all and then we are going to the movies. If you don't mind waiting for us."

Neji shook his head. "No it's all good. Just be back by 10 because I have to get Gaara back to take his meds before we go to bed or it gets too late and he falls asleep."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Neji. "You need to learn that Gaara isn't a kid Neji. I think he has a right to do as he pleases. You don't have to hold his hand like he is a baby. I would go nut if you were my boyfriend."

Neji growled a bit and helping Gaara out of the car. "Watch is Uchiha….this is mine and Gaara's relationship and I don't think you should be in our when you got your own. I mean we all know that you don't like people in your way when you are with you boyfriend. So don't do it to me and Gaara's." Neji walked around and pulled Gaara with him.

Sasuke growled a bit and went to walked after him but Naruto stopped him. He looked at Naruto and then sighs. "You better be glad I love you too much to go after him."

Naruto smiles and laughed "I know but Neji is right you don't like when your brother gets in the way of our relationship and you always want to knock him out because of it."

Sasuke sighed more and walked into the mall pulling Naruto with him into a store. "I know you dope. But he acts like he is Gaara's doctor or something. He is always telling that kid to do this and to do that and whatever he does in there room. He needs to lay off of Gaara or one day that kid is just going to be hurt and he will be locked away that Neji wouldn't ever be able to hold him or anything. Gaara is sick….Neji don't know but that demon is like a life line to Gaara. If something happens to him then Neji is going to be blaming Orochimaru and his gang. That is what's going to happen."

Naruto looked at him and then looking at a few things in the store. "You are right. That is what's going to happen to Gaara but Neji don't see that. He is so over protective of Gaara that if you do want wrong thing or do something that he doesn't like. Neji tell you to get lose and not to bug him and Gaara again or something. We know what Gaara can do. He nearly killed your brother by pushing if off the roof of the school."

Sasuke looked and around and then at Naruto. "I know. And my parents pay a lot to get Itachi to where he is today. Itachi is a new person because of Itachi. He showed Itachi that someone that you pick on will come back and beat the shit out of you. But now Gaara don't fight back because Neji is always doing it for him or his is being to protective over Gaara. Those meds that Gaara is on, are only for his other side. Neji think that it's a new soul but it's not. Gaara has two sides to him. When he is like he is now. He is the Gaara that we know. It something happens to him. Then he's the other Gaara that Neji or anyone don't like. The kid can control it but Neji need to back down on things. That was all I'm trying to tell Neji."

Naruto hugged Sasuke and kissed him. "I know that all you were trying to do. But Neji is Neji, when it comes to Gaara you know that he is a over protective asshole."

Sasuke laughed a bit "I love you dope. But you are right. Anyways let get this down with and then we can go see that movie."

Naruto grinned "Okay Teme…..LET GO!!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the stores and then headed to the move and then watched it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara looks around the store as Neji was getting things he wanted or needed to buy. Gaara watched Neji and was thinking about what happen in the car between Sasuke and Neji. He never saw Neji like this. It was like he was worry or something. "Neji….are you okay?"

Neji looks at him and smiles a bit "I'm good Gaara. I'm sorry about the thing with Sasuke. He annoyed me and I freaked out him. I didn't mean though. I don't know what came over me. I was just mad because of last night and then Sasuke putting his nose into our relationship."

Gaara looks at him a bit. "It's okay Neji but he was only trying to be a friend and that. It's not like he was butting in." Gaara looked at s few things.

Neji looked at Gaara and sighed. "Okay…maybe I shouldn't have flipped on him. Maybe I should of just not said anything to him. But Gaara…he was getting in my way of our relationship and I just told him to stay out of it that it's not his to worry about."

Gaara sighed and looked at him. "You are so annoying me right now. Don't act like you own me. Others can help and you know that Neji….you fucking know that."

Neji sighs make and looks at him "Okay Gaara. I'm sorry about being all blah but I don't like that the Uchiha was going in our relationship but then again I took it as him not helping. I took it as a thing like him trying to tell me what to do in our relationship. Okay...I'm sorry I freaked on Sasuke."

Gaara looks at Neji and smiles "It's okay I know that you are protective of me. It don't bother me but you should be nice to Sasuke and Naruto. They been friends with us forever and we all wanted to go to this school. It would be pointless to fight now."

Neji nods a bit and went back to shopping. "I know Gaara…but it's just that I'm worry about things. I don't want him to come back and I won't be able to do anything. You know what I mean."

Gaara smiles "I know Neji. Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again please. I don't want a fight breaking out because I swear that I will leave and that's a promise Neji."

Neji sighs "I know…"

After they were done talking about the things. They walked out of the car and waited for Sasuke and Naruto came to the car and get in. Then Neji drove them out to get something to eat. They walked into the diner and took a seat, then order the food they wanted and then waited.

Neji looked at Gaara and then at Sasuke. "I'm sorry about freaking out on you Sasuke. I shouldn't have been so mean. We all been through a lot since high school. I shouldn't be treating you like I was at the mall."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "It's okay Neji…I know I should get into things that have nothing to do with me."

Naruto looks at Neji "Don't worry about it. Sasuke is over and past in so don't get all worry about it because it's okay now. We understand your stress and we don't want to put more on you."

Neji nods and smiles "Thanks for understanding you two. Do you think after here that you two can walk to the school since we are only a few blocks from it, but I would like to take Gaara to the movies and it just be the two of us."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and then the waiters brought the food and then they all ate there food and then Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the school and pushing each other and laughing. Neji and Gaara got in to car and Neji drove to the movies and then they walked up and look at the movies that were playing. After they pick the movie they wanted to show. Neji and Gaara walked into the movies and took their seat.

Gaara cling to Neji at all the scary parts of the movies. After it was near the middle of it, Gaara looked at Neji. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom Neji. I'll be bad then." Gaara got up and then walks to the bathroom and does what he needed to do. As he walked out of the room his washed his hands and then turned to run right into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked and looked at him "Um….this is nice to see that you are here. Where is Neji? I thought you weren't allowed to be by yourself because of me and the others."

Gaara backed up into the wall and watched him. "I didn't do anything wrong. I will leave now and tell Neji I didn't run into you. I just want to go back to him."

Orochimaru shook his head. "I'm sorry but I been waiting for you to be alone. You are mind now Gaara."

Before Gaara knew anything. His head was slammed into the wall and everything went black.

THE END!

I know it's been a year or more and I'm leaving a cliff hanger. I know….beat me up if you like lol. Sorry I had to do it but at least you all know that I'm back and writing again. So PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!! lol


End file.
